Quid Pro Quo
by Adamina
Summary: After his partner has to reluctantly bail out on him to visit a relative, Mamoru is stuck alone to volunteer as a camp counsellor. Sweet as sugar, Usagi offers to partner up with him, as long as he does something for her. But what?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>The coffee, steaming in its cup, sat in front of him. Black, bitter, strong and stimulating. Just the way he liked it, and would continue to like it for the rest of his life, he was sure. Raking a hand through his ebony hair, Mamoru picked the mug up by the handle and held it to his lips. He didn't sip, he never sipped. To him, sipping was for those men that were either of royal status or very much in touch with their feminine side. Not that he considered himself the macho man, but he'd prefer to take long, deep gulps and take pleasure in the feel of the steaming liquid flow down his throat. Despite what others said, he found the taste just as tempting as the smell.<p>

Today, he needed it.

His hand reached out for the manual resting on the counter of the Crown Arcade. A deep sigh rumbled in his throat, folding the cover back and drawing his eyes to the bottom of the paper. Written down below was the dreadful function he was assigned, his name jotted down beside it along with another's. What was her name again? he speculated absent-mindedly, scanning the page. Misako...Misako...

He shrugged. Well, Misako something-or-other. Brown eyes, he recalled, and red hair. When some described her they'd add that she had the cutest sprinkle of freckles dusted across her nose. He didn't know, he never saw them himself, most probably because he was never truly acquainted with the girl before except as partners in the seminars. He made a mental note to learn her last name before they went out to do this public service for the community.

"What do you have there?"

With the usual cloth swiping away invisible specks of dirt on the counter, Motoki sauntered up with his usual cheerful smile.

Mamoru turned the paper towards his friend, sliding it across the surface. Another gulp of the coffee and he glanced up and lingered.

A blonde brow arched. "What's this all about?" he asked, pointing to the article.

"Some years back I signed up for a summer job as a volunteer. I did some community work with them to fill up my free time, and, mostly, because it would look good on my resume. Forgot they still had my name," he muttered into his cup, an exasperated expression upon his face.

"You've been signed up?"

"You got it."

"As a camp instructor?"

He almost coughed out a breathless laugh. "Right again." The cup sounded when it hit the counter, and his hands restlessly combed through his hair once more, then rubbed roughly over his face. "Never did camp before."

Setting the book down, Motoki propped his arms on the counter and inclined. "All those little kids." A smile teased his lips. "Swarming around. You have to learn how to teach 'em to stay in line." An image of Mamoru dressed as an Army officer popped up in his mind, a leather strap in hand.

That'd certainly be the day.

"It'll be hell."

"Isn't there a way to back out? You're a volunteer after all."

"I thought of that, too." He said, peering down at the picture of the brilliant wilderness' and 'magnificent mountains'. "I was going to. I even had the phone in my hand, ready to make up an excuse to stay home. Some major finals are in September, you know." His eyes narrowed in thought. "But then I thought that it'd be an experience. I never went camping as a kid, so why not be an instructor?"

"You're really serious." Motoki claimed after searching the man's face. "You want to be one?"

"No. I want to experience-" he emphasized, "-being one. There's a difference."

"Uh huh." His tongue shoved in his cheek. "Sure there is. Well," he went on before Mamoru could protest, "at least you have one thing to look forward to." He picked up a soaked dish and started drying it.

"Oh?"

"Yep." He winked. "There's bound to be some good-looking girls strolling around. Most especially by the swimming area."

Mamoru arched his brow. "Does Reika know you talk like that?"

He sniffed. "She loves me anyway."

"Mhm." But he rolled his eyes anyway, attention turning when the bells above the door jingled happily and a blue-eyed blonde skipped in, humming to the tune seemingly resounding in her head. A grin, too tempting to resist, smirked his lips up as he watched her. He couldn't say why really, but whenever the odangoed one came hopping in it seemed as if the stage was set, characters in place, and amusement was the initial reaction.

Already in a brighter mood, Mamoru swivelled in his chair. "Odango Atama!"

Her face, not unusual at all, went beat red. Her nose scrunched up, her cheeks seem to swell like balloons, and... was that smoke steaming from her ears?

"Don't call me that, bakayaro!" In effect, she stomped her foot to the linoleum, firmly making her point.

The damned smile just grew wider. She growled low under her breath, her spine straightening out of sheer pride. Clutching the handle to her schoolbag, Usagi lifted her chin up, looked at him down her nose, and, gracefully as she could, made her way to the stool set one away from his. But, unfortunately enough, at the last moment, accidentally of course, her foot caught against an invisible pebble, instigating her to trip, hands wailing and eyes wide.

Her chin hit the counter's edge, snapping her head back, and her body hit the hard ground like a ton of bricks. There was pain, there was always pain, and the stars had burst in front of her eyes so dazzling and brilliant she thought that she was viewing the solar system.

Except it wasn't night time.

And she wasn't outside.

"Ah!" Screaming. It was the only way to release some of the pain. Not many people would realize it, but ever since her first accident on roller-skates she figured it was easier to yell than to cry. Tears fell from her eyes all the same, though, and her neck felt as if it had broken off. She would have cried for her chin, cried out for it, but no words were able to form from the immensity of the sting.

Motoki was over the counter in five seconds. Mamoru was by her side in half that time.

"Kami that looked bad!" Motoki winced just thinking about it. "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Mamoru had her up in his arms and set on the counter before anything else could be said. Supporting her neck by cupping it, he scrutinized.

"Can't run her chin under water," Motoki murmured, moving back around the counter to wet a cloth cold.

"Why not?" He was prepared to dunk that idiotic little head of hers right under the tap.

"Mamoru, you'll drown her!"

"Don't be dramatic." He eyed Motoki's damp cloth. "Do you have any ice?"

"In the back."

"Here," he took the cold cloth, ignoring the crowd watching with owl eyes. Placing it under the blonde's chin and holding it there, he told Motoki to go fetch the ice pack. Still watching the tears brimming in her unaware eyes, he shook his head. "If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. You're a clutz, Odango."

Even through all the blood rushing in her ears she heard that. Pain and annoyance mingled. The urge to cry harder was unbearable. The urge to kill was even more so, and the only person in her view at the moment was 'him'. Her eyes fired. "Get away from me, jerk! Leave me alone!" she tried to push his hands away, but they stayed firm where they were. "I don't need your h-help." She was stuttering. She never seemed to mind stuttering in front of anyone else, but easily resented it when it came to him. Her teeth would have clenched, but even they ached horribly. "I don't want you around me. I..." -no words could express the anger she needed to get out- "I dislike you."

He'd heard worse before. Much worse. Yet, her words cut at him for some reason. Not smiling, not even frowning, he raised both brows. "Dislike me?"

Motoki came out and leaned beside Usagi, cradling the pack underneath her chin. She blinked, and blushed, not noticing that her archenemy was holding her chin gently with a cloth. Her eyes stayed level, if a little watery, on his. "Hate's a strong word." And she meant that with every inch of her being.

That made the edges of his lips tip up a bit. Replacing the cloth with the pack, he said, "Don't you hate me, Odango?" And surprised them both with the tender tone.

Hate him? Hate...him? Lord, she hadn't ever hated anyone in her life! How could she? No one deserved to be hated, she thought in wonder. She knew, contrary to what other people thought, that hate was like a disease incapable of being cured. Her answer shuddered from her lips, the ache fading, numbing, inch-by-inch. "No..."

A blush adorned her cheeks. He saw the way it flashed on as his friend came out and knew that it was for him. The little rabbit had been crushing on Motoki for as long as he knew her -probably longer. The little tid-bit of knowledge made him uncomfortable when her eyes were still staring up at him in bemusement and her lips parting on a shaking breath.

So he took her hand, brought it up under the ice pack, and abruptly took a step back. Woah, he thought at the sudden awareness to bolt, what just happened there?

Motoki, brows drawn together, watched the emotion flicker over his friend's face, none of which he could read clearly. Though some eyes were watching, the chatter of the arcade went on around them, unaware of the tension floating through the air.

So he coughed. Blue eyes turned on his hazel. "Your usual, Usagi?" He asked, and prepared himself to make her a strawberry milkshake before she even answered.

"Hai!" Immediately forgetting the electricity shocking between the two, and the leftover sting at her chin, she spun in her seat with the ice still held to her face. "With a cherry?"

Mamoru watched her for a moment longer, shrugged, then sat back down. "A cherry with strawberries?" he snorted. "Who eats cherries with strawberries?"

"I do." She stuck her tongue out at him, patiently waiting for her snack.

"Well, I can understand that." It was meant as an insult, and came off as one with the dry sarcasm. "Odango," he started logically, "they're two different berries."

"I know that!" she snapped. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you just don't eat two different berries together." He waved his hands as if it were the most simplistic reason in the entire universe. "It just doesn't happen."

"How do you know?" she countered. "I'll bet a lot of people eat berries with berries. Like," she hurried on, "strawberries and blueberries."

He eyed her. "Where?"

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you ever had strawberries and blueberries for breakfast? You know, with milk." At his blank look she gestured with her hand. "In a cereal bowl."

"First of all," he said, "no. And second of all, that's raspberry and blueberries, and third of all, when do you have time to eat breakfast?"

"I eat breakfast!"

"Toast." He recalled. "You're always ramming into me in the morning with toast in your mouth."

Her jaw dropped. "I do 'not' ram into you, pal! You just happen to be in my way!" As her milkshake was slid in front of her, she cupped it in her hand and took an experimental sip. Approval waved in the air and she shot her current crush a beam before she turned back to Mamoru. "It's not my fault you can't learn to step out off the path when you 'know' I'm coming just around the corner." Finally, she said, "Arigato, Motoki-san!"

Who was she trying to kid? he wondered at the obvious dreaminess in her eyes. If she was trying to hide her little infatuation on the sandy-blonde, he thought almost bitterly, she wasn't doing a great job of it. For an unknown reason, he resented that.

"I suppose you're angry at the rest of the people you run into, too, hmm?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I didn't imply anything!" she was ready to stand up and bop him one in the nose. But the taste of the milkshake soothed her, so she kept in her seat. "I just said that you should be more cautious."

"I'm surprised that you know what cautious means," he drawled lazily.

Her eyes filled with fury. "I'm not 'that' stupid!" Hurt pinched at her hard.

"Could have fooled me. Isn't today your last day?" Relaxing his head on his propped up shoulder, he tilted his head to this side, grinned.

She pouted, suspicious. "Yes..."

"Report cards, right?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at, Chiba?" Deciding that her chin had enough of the cold, she placed the pack down and rested her arm.

"Nothing, really. How's your grade average doing, I wonder?"

Oh! So that's the game he wanted to play, huh? Well, she was always ready for a challenge. "It's doing just fine." Better than usual, at least. And that said something, right? "Thank you very much." Leaning down, she reached into her pack and pulled out her report card. "I got an A in Drama." She beamed again, looking directly at Motoki.

He smiled charmingly. "Way to go, Usagi-chan."

Glowing with approval she shot a smug look. Mamoru rolled his eyes. "What does that prove?"

"Ugh!" It was her turn to look up heavenward. "It brings my grade average up for one. And I got an A- in Phys. Ed." As proof Usagi pushed the envelope across the surface to Mamoru.

"Phys. Ed? You?"

She glared. "It isn't so hard to believe. Right, Motoki?"

He nodded, ruffling her hair like a brother might towards a little sister. "She's a great swimmer there, Mamoru. Take my word for it. And she's not bad competition in volleyball."

"Hmm..." he wasn't listening, his eyes scanning the card. "Math. Science." His eyes looked up. "Social?"

Her face flushed, her hands linked together. "So I'm not good at core subjects." She turned, her mood dimming a bit. She circled her straw in her drink, watching the swirling lines fade away in the bubbles.

Motoki leaned over, curving his neck to view over Mamoru's shoulder. Surprise flickered. "You went down in Health."

Now her face went red as a tomato, and she let it dip low. "I...umm..." she licked suddenly dry lips. "The topic wasn't very..." she searched for a word. "Appropriate."

Both men's eyes snapped on hers. "Appropriate?"

Oh God, why didn't the floor just swallow her up? "Well, you see," she scratched the back of her neck, refusing to meet either of them in eye contact. How was she supposed to explain this? she wondered. They'd probably think her immature because of it. Clearing her throat, she looked directly at the wall in behind the counter. "They were -the teacher's I mean- they were discussing...we were talking about," she bit her lip, blocking visions.

Mamoru leaned forward, hearing her mumble incoherent under her breath. "What was that?"

The blush only brightened. "Sexual intercourse."

"Sexual..." he trailed off, glanced at Motoki in amazement. "Sexual intercourse?"

"Yes..." she looked at them then, coiled back at their incredulous expression. "What? What is it?" she threw up her hands. Huffed.

"Usa..." Motoki leaned forward, touching her arm as gently as possible. "You DO know what sex is, don't you?"

Oh for the love of- "I thought you of all people would give me a little more credit than that, Toki." She pouted.

"Well, yes, of course." He was still looking at her though, as if she were some five-year-old kid. "Then why didn't you consider this an appropriate subject?"

Just as curious, Mamoru let his prior problems slip to the back of his mind, leaned on the counter and watched expectantly. Some sensation, warm and a bit nerve racking, stumbled inside of him. He couldn't believe the little rabbit was actually considering talking about this. Despite certain... unfortunate ...circumstances between the two of them, he'd always thought of her as a little innocent, unwilling to consider anything worse than bad grades and the absence of food.

And here he'd just found out that she'd been exposed to the erotic , simply enthralling.

Usagi rolled her eyes. How come she was talking to him about this? For Pete's sake! It was the main guy in her current love life who was hearing it. Act mature, Usagi, she told herself. "I...I only meant that since we already know about that kind of stuff, why are they trying to teach it to us again?"

"I think that they were trying to dig a little deeper than what your parents told you."

"Well it was deep enough." That was the truth! "Oh, I'll never look at pregnancy the same way again." She shook her head in emphasis.

"Did they show you something traumatizing, Odango Atama?" The tone was sarcastic and amusement laced it.

She looked at him, faced scrunched. "For your information, baka, what they showed me was much more graphic than anything I would have ever thought. How will I look at my mom the same way again?" she murmured the last part to herself.

"What'd they show you?"

"Birth." At their expressions she shook her head quickly. "I mean, the real thing. A whole video! No blurry parts blocking anything. It was like," she waved her hands, trying to draw a picture, "I was there. Right there! I was standing in the room looking at her...watching the baby come out of..." Lord, strike her down, now! "I'll tell you what it looked like. It looked painful. It LOOKED not like I thought it would look at all."

Ah, yes. Those wonderful videos that they presented. Without sympathy, Mamoru nodded. "Suck it up. It's the way things are, Odango. We call it," he grinned with charm. "Life."

"Yeah, well that part of life can stayfar, far away." She said wisely. "No way am I going through that."

"If you want kids you're going to have to."

Her eyes filled up. "But why?"

Before the ebony-haired man could respond with a quick, smart aleck retort, Motoki laughed. "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. You won't be having to think about this for a long while yet. I hope." The last part came out as sort of a warning. But he winked in good-humour.

She stared up at him, her mouth open. The blush that had faded away came zeroing back on her cheeks while she glanced shyly down at her drink. Unable to stay still, her legs kicked beneath her as she stirred her beverage. She could already imagine herself and the sandy-blonde having a family of their own one day...skipping the labouring part of course.

Mamoru didn't quite like the way she stared up at his friend, hope filling her eyes. He didn't notice the way his knuckles turned white at his side when his hand fisted. Nor did he notice, as Motoki did when he turned around, the death glare that he speared Motoki's way.

Then the doors came zipping open once again, and a redheaded woman came rushing in, her nose-freckled face streaked red with tears. Anguish was in her cry as she dramatically flopped her head in her arms when she reached the stool in between Usagi and Mamoru.

He blinked. "Misako...?"

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out, tears running like waterfalls. "Oh God! I didn't want this to happen! I told my mom that I had to do the camp thing!" She suddenly grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her chest. He blinked, bewildered. "They're taking me to...to...Saitama!" she spat bitterly. She couldn't believe her parents were actually doing this to her! She looked closely at her former-partner. Her lips trembled. She could have spent a whole week with this gorgeous guy, and instead she was being forcefully dragged to -to what? - Her grandparents' house? "I can't counsel with y-you." A sob ripped from her throat.

Usagi watched the back of her head unbelievably. What in the world was 'her' problem? Feeling slightly embarrassed for the woman, a bit amused at the look on her enemy's face, she calmly decided to mind her own business and took a sip from her shake, but not without keeping her ears perked at their conversation.

While others called it eavesdropping, she maturely called it overhearing.

"Oh." She was leaning on him now, sobbing into his shirt. Patting her back awkwardly, he looked around for help. "Um...well, don't worry." He gave a small smile. "I can find another partner."

Another sob just wrenched from her harder, her back trembling hastily. She said something in a watery tone, but no one quite caught it above her cries.

Although the show was quite entertaining -he didn't get to see his friend self-conscious often enough- people were starting to turn heads. Holding out a hand, Motoki gave Misako's shoulder a little squeeze, slowly leading her up and around the counter. "Here, let me find a tissue for you in the back." With a last backward glance they disappeared behind the swinging doors.

There was a rather large damp spot on his shirt. He felt it. But since the colour of his top was black he didn't think anyone else would notice, so picked up the remainders of his coffee -chilling coffee- and soothed his nerves with the bitter taste. When the cup drained empty, and his nerves were still up, he frowned deeply.

Then felt a pair of eyes on him. Almost reluctantly, he slid his gaze sidelong, and rammed blue with blue.

Arching his brow, sending the blonde a mocking look, he sighed. "What is it, Odango?"

She only glared at the name this time, but curiosity won her over and scooted herself to the empty stool between them. She was leaning forward, looking like a mouse on tenterhooks as she tried to search the man's face. He grimaced; she bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

Oh! Now she could see it. Now she could see what all the girls from her class seemed to be whispering about when they came through here after school. No, she'd never admit it -was there a point? - But the guy was, indeed, a good-looking sucker, wasn't he? Ocean eyes that swam like the calm of the sea, midnight black hair that shone with just the same glow as the moon. A face of a mischievous angel, always something gleaming behind those eyes. A moment longer as she studied his uncomfortable face she was hit hard with her thought. Oh, jeez. Well, she mentally checked off, one thing she had to do was get away from those romance novels. Next thing you know, she'd start spouting poetry.

"What is it?" he asked again, somewhat irritated.

"Hmm? Oh. Nothing." But still, she looked on.

"Then can you turn your attention elsewhere?" He pushed his mug away. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Yes. But we were never polite to each other anyway." She beamed as if impressed by her thoughts. After all, it was true.

His thoughts ran along the same line. "You've got a point there."

"So," Somewhat bored, she hopped a bit on her seat, her glance slipping to the back doors where someone, probably Misako, blew their nose loudly. "Who was that?"

"Who was who?" He couldn't help but notice the cute little way she kept moving, as if the world would end if she happened to stop.

"That girl. The one who put that water stain on your shirt." -she pointed- "Was she your girlfriend?"

He almost laughed. "Misako?" He shook his head, for an answer and to clear his thoughts. "No. No, no. She's just a girl-"

"That's very gentlemanly of you."

"-Who attends the same college of me." He ignored her. "We were supposed to volunteer together."

"You?" she asked, pointing at him, her eyes incredulous. "You volunteer?" She snorted. "No way."

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes." She said simply. "You're not generous. You're always mean and rude. And..." she picked a word she heard on her favorite Disney movie, "pompous."

"Oh, but only to you, Odango." And that wicked smile shot up on his lips again, and she almost caught herself fumbling.

"Me? Why me?"

"Don't be angry. You should be flattered that you were picked out as 'the one and only'."

But she turned furious anyway. "Flattered?"

"Charmed."

She would have rolled up her sleeves if they weren't short. "I'll show you charmed you over-conceited, stuffed-up, arrogant half-wit!"

"Big words," he began, "for such a small kid."

"Then perhaps you'll explain to me in simple words how you manage to tuck that over-sized ego into that jacket of yours." Kid. The dreaded word rang through her like broken bells. She was almost fifteen! She was not a kid!

He started to retort at that, but a sidelong cough stopped him. Both arguer's turned their heads, staring at the girl with the fire hair that was busy fidgeting with her hands, biting her lip, and looking a bit embarrassed.

"Umm..." Misako hesitated, searching for words that'd make up for her attitude. Now that she was composed and thinking clearly, her nerves were flustered and baffled. "Sorry 'bout your shirt, Mamoru-san," she pointed out.

What WAS it with the female population that could make everything unnoticeable so easily seen? Must be something with the eyes, he thought suspiciously, and promised himself he'd look it up later. He was studying to be a doctor, so it was the right thing to do. With encouragement, he smiled to Misako, watched her glance shyly away. "Don't worry about it. I've had worse stains." When her cheeks went slightly scarlet he rummaged his mind for extra words he wasn't sure he had. "I was really looking forward to steer with you."

Her eyes seem to brighten at that. "You were?"

"Yes. It's a shame you can't. Maybe some other time."

She nodded enthusiastically, managing to pull off the same type of childish nod that his foe could by just merely living. Yet, he mused intensely, she didn't quite pull off the same reaction that Usagi did. Strange...

"Yes. But, now you're on your own to be a camp leader, Mamoru-san," she said, concerned. "What will you do?"

"Hey!" Motoki interjected, coming around beside Usagi and putting a hand on her back. She looked up, curious, but he pursued. "There's always time to find another, right?"

"It's this weekend," Misako said. "There won't be time."

Mamoru groaned. And all those kids to look after.

"Well..." the blonde looked down to the top of Usagi's head. "I'm pretty sure there's someone out there who'll help out of the kindness of her heart."

He took his face out of the hands they were buried in and stared at Motoki. "Her?"

Oblivious, and eagerly helpful, she smiled, relishing in the feel of her crush's touch. "That's right. I'm sure someone will help you, Mamoru-baka. There has got to be SOMEONE out there who'll take pity on you."

He sneered, she smirked.

"Indeed there is." Motoki smiled. "And I know the very person who'll do it." His grip on her shoulders tightened.

Now, Usagi may have been a bit slow in math, and science, and social and most likely everything else, but she knew when a signal was given to her and what a squeeze on the shoulders meant. And she jerked away abruptly. Accusing eyes turned to him, her mouth in a sulky pout. "You're drawing a dangerous line, Toki."

"You said there had to be a caring soul in the world."

"I didn't mean me!"

"Her?" Mamoru pointed, his eyes stunned, his jaw open.

Misako looked at Usagi with sceptical eyes. "Her?" But she meant it in a totally different way. Why not a Him? With the green female eye of jealousy she sized the girl up, and decided she was being ridiculous. After all, the girl was only a child. Hardly competition.

Hardly.

"Well, you saw so herself that she's done well in gym! And she's a people person, and great with kids. I've seen her first hand." He winked down at Usagi, and a part of her melted again.

"Or she'll just sleep the whole time, and it'll be like I'm by myself anyway."

"You don't think I can do it?" Defences were up!

"I know you can't do it."

She recognized a challenge when she saw one. "I can so do it!" she sniffed. "Just name it! Time and place."

"This isn't a dare, Odango Atama." He ignored Misako's humorous snort behind him. "I don't want to be fired from a volunteer job."

"You can't be 'fired' from a volunteer job, idiot," she drawled. "Just tell me when and I'll be there. What are you afraid of?" She emphasized 'afraid', a war whoop in her own eyes. And then there was the fact that she needed to prove Motoki right, too. One for another.

"There's no such thing as 'afraid' in my vocabulary."

"Wonderful! Then there's no objection to Usa-chan joining you on your service project!" Motoki announced. "That won't be a problem, would it? She's above the age limit."

"Yes. These kids are only five to eight years of age." There was still uncertainty in his voice, mistrust in his eyes. They narrowed on the petite blonde. "We won't last a day together."

"I can be civil."

"You?"

She scoffed. "Don't make it sound as if I'm inhuman, baka!" she hissed. Crossing her arms together she nodded towards Misako. "I can bet you that I can do this job even better than her."

Morally offended, the woman sucked in her breath, her eyes blazing. But her voice was calm when she spoke, her hand coming upon Mamoru's shoulder. "I wouldn't bet on it, little girl. Mamoru-san?" she said, not letting Usagi get a word in edgewise. "I have to go now. I'll see you in two weeks maybe?" With a fabulous smile, one she was sure would melt his shoes off, she flipped her hair back, shot Usagi a superior look, and sashayed out of there.

"Are you sure she's not your girlfriend?"

She was rewarded with an irate look. "I'm pretty sure I can keep track of whom I date, Odango Atama."

She couldn't say why that sounded sharp -so sharp it literally stung her heart and clenched her stomach-but it did. But she could twist feelings when she wanted to, which wasn't very often, and turned envy into anger. "That's because you've probably only dated a handful of girls. And I wouldn't put it against them if they were forced to do it."

"Uh huh."

She heard the tone; the mockery was shining in his eyes. His facial features weren't affected either way, and it made her even more furious than before. "Shut up."

"Let me guess. Snappy school of come-backs, right?"

She sniffed, said nothing.

Motoki cleared his throat. "When was it again, Mamoru-san?"

"When is what?"

"The camp thing!"

"Oh, right." He never took his eyes off Usagi. "Well, if you're sure she's up to it..."

"I'm up to anything." Her lips were set firmly.

"I never had a doubt," he retorted, mocking. "What with the canoes, hiking, lions and ghosts -you did hear about the ghosts, right?" Cocky and smug, his mischievous grin widened when her ice-blue eyes seemingly grew the size of pumpkins, and her fair skin drained of all blood.

"Ghosts?" The one thing she hated more than hate itself was just that: The mysterious unknown. Lord, the way people spoke about the spooky spirits, how could one tell when a ghosts was ready to attack? Especially, most especially, when you couldn't see the damn thing?

"I'm surprised with all the junk you read you don't know about the history of it." Yet not even bothering to mask his betraying calmness, he linked his hands together casually. "The place is haunted. Lousy with ghosts." Ignoring Motoki's piercing gaze, he nodded almost sympathetically. "Sometimes you hear about things like this in the paper, but don't believe it." His eyes turned to hers. "Believe me, Odango. It's true."

Motoki's hands squeezed her shoulders lightly in comfort, stirring a jolt in her stomach and warming her body up again, bit by bit. She tried to laugh at herself. Heaven knew, she should have known better than listen to the almighty idiot sitting beside her, and wouldn't have being a little cynical about flaky newspapers herself. But there was something about him right then, something about the air floating around her that told her something different.

Waiting a beat, ignoring the same sensation he felt crawling eerily around him despite the falsness of his words, he continued, "Anyways, it starts this Saturday and ends on the Twentieth. But since two other counsellors will be taking over, we'll only have to spend one total week together." He said it with a sigh, for Usagi's benefit naturally. He made it seem long and dreadful, testing her. "How will you manage?"

Her hands that had fisted against the cold, clamminess that his statement produced suddenly went limp. Her eyes opened almost immediately. The chilled air vanished, as did the frightening thoughts of childhood nightmares. "This Saturday?" she squeaked. "But I can't go this Saturday! My parents are supposed to be taking my brother and me on a trip to Europe! Paris! It's the romance capital of the world!"

"No it's not."

"It could be!" she seethed at her rival. "You expect me to miss THAT for a" -ghost hunt- "camping trip?"

"What'd I tell you, Motoki-kun?" With a smile, he propped both elbows up on the counter and leaned back. "Weakness. Won't even sacrifice herself for children."

She glared, wishing death...well, maybe not death, but wishing damnation on the idiot of a man. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did. I would so sacrifice myself for children if-"

At his raised brow, she bit her tongue. There was a war tumbling inside of her and neither side was winning. There was scale to be balanced, she knew, and that was between her love life and the illusion of her love life. Motoki or Paris? Love or Romance? Pride or dreams? Sparing a glance to her current infatuation, she watched him smile at her and her insides trembled.

Motoki, love and pride won out.

She glared through slated eyes. "You owe me, Chiba."

* * *

><p>She was dragging out her suitcase when the car pulled up. The case was heavy, filled with, in her opinion, fun stuff to keep her occupied during free time. There was free time, wasn't there? She hoped so while she plopped her luggage in front of the automobile and scowled. Then looked up.<p>

And, oh, her thoughts were then occupied with the sleek red and black vehicle.

He saw her gawk, and smirked. "Is there a problem?"

She shut her jaw at his voice, stepped back and shoved her hands in the pockets of her baggy shorts. "No problem," she murmured, but kept her eyes still on the car. Who'd have thought that the idiot would have taste? At least in vehicles, that was for sure.

"Then let's get a move on. The camp's only...say...some hours away."

"Some hours?" Her head snapped up to him meet his gaze, and couldn't resist the urge to let them linger on his outfit. God knew she wouldn't ever admit it, but the man looked good in casual jeans and a plain button-up shirt. She could see the golden tan of his chest from the collar left broadly open, and wondered then how many other girls were able to see the entire assembled canvas.

Good build.

He said something. Letting her stare travel back to his face, very slowly, she gave him a blank look. "What?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "Something on your mind, Odango?"

Oh, if he only knew. Astonished at her thoughts, at herself, she waved her head, side to side. "Nothing that concerns you." Her fingers wrapped around the handles of her suitcase, prepared to haul it up and inside when her mother's voice came calling from behind her.

"Oh! Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We'll be so far away from each other, and you'll have no way of calling..." Ikuko looked ready to cry.

"There are phones at the camp, Tsukino-san."

Ikuko looked up, surprised. "Who is this young man? Why didn't you introduce us, Usagi-chan?" She wagged her finger to her daughter, but put on her best smile behind those watery eyes. "I'm her mother."

"Mother?" Enamoured, Mamoru caught her hand and brought it to his lips, setting his best grin. "I was thinking older sister."

Usagi's mouth opened wide when she heard her mother giggle and viewed the tinted rose flushing on her cheeks. Unbelievable. She fired a fleeting look towards Mamoru, her expression deadpan and wry with a look that said, Give me a break. Usagi thought that if she had a daughter, and her boyfriend ever used that line on her, she'd crack up tedious.

"What a charming young man." Her mother winked discreetly to her daughter. "And a handsome one, too."

"Mom!"

"Just stating the obvious, dear." But Ikuko's ears perked up. "Is that your father? Oh, you'd better run. You know how he is when it comes to boys." She gestured them away.

Mamoru took Usagi's suitcase in his hand. "Boys?"

"It's a moral term for you. Don't worry about dad," Usagi said. "Odds are you'll never find out anyway."

"Right." With a walk to the trunk, Mamoru lifted the luggage and laid it in. "I guess. Well, it was nice meeting you, Tsukino-san."

"Oh, call me Ikuko!" She gave his outstretched hand a quick, firm shake before herding them into the car. "Safe trip! I'll see you in two weeks, dear." She leaned into the passenger seat window to give Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll take good care of your daughter, Ikuko-san." Yet the roguish shimmer in his eye was anything but sensitive. "Sayonara!"

The engine roared, then gunned, and bolted straight down the road in a cloud of dust. Usagi turned away from the window, her eyes locking on Mamoru's form. "It's a playground zone, genius."

"No one's around."

"And you said I didn't care about children." Her arms crossed. "So how many hours are 'some'?"

"A few."

Breath sizzled between her teeth in annoyance. "Three or more, Mamoru. Give me a something to go by."

"Why does it matter?"

"I like to know how many hours more I can live."

"I thought you liked camp."

"I wasn't talking about camp."

"I'm wounded." But his eyes were laughing. Turning right at the corner he let his head fall back on the seat. "Oh, I'd say three and a half. Depends on which road we take."

"There's more than one way to this thing?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Your wit astounds me." She jabbed back, biting at the inside of her cheek. "Do you usually dress like that on Saturdays?"

"I dress however I want, whenever I want. Why?" he shot her a bantering look. "Does this bother you?"

"No." Defiance came first before shock from the way he hit her feelings right on. "I was thinking of the kids, naturally. You don't want to set a bad example for them, do you?"

"I don't really think that letting loose a few buttons is going to urge kids to join a gang."

"You never know what kids of today are thinking." Her chin stuck out, bold.

"Can't say that I do." At the red light, he turned to her. His bangs fell messily into his eyes, setting off the colour of them as blue contrasted with black. "Is that really what you're worried about? The kids?"

No. "What else would I be worried about?"

He didn't know, or he knew but wouldn't take the chance of saying. A knowing smile was hovering on his lips, a vulgar guise glinting lustrous in his expression. "Something else."

He looked rough, she thought, and wild, daring. A skitter of something she was afraid to acknowledge danced up her spine. For the first time since she'd known him -or was it really the first? - She was afraid she'd melt at his eyes.

On a shaky breath, she grimaced in her seat. "Light's green." Her voice was jagged and hoarse.

He turned his head. "So it is." Foot pushing on the accelerator the car proceeded. The tension that filled the car swelled the heat significantly. The feelings that neither one would dare to consider crammed the atmosphere. And all Mamoru could think of was: This is going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>It was. It was horribly long. Disastrously long. It was longer than the years between now and the Silver Millennium that always seemed to be popping up in her dreams. It was the longest drive that she'd ever had to go through and she doubted that the way home would be any easier.<p>

Proceeding to their assigned cabins, the mountains of trees that were spilling out around each and every corner shaded the path towards different destinations. And just atop the hill, peeking out behind the main camp's lodge, Usagi observed, was a sparkling lake that crystallized the camp immensely. Because the air called for it, and because the mountains behind the rolling hills of pine were set so beautifully, her hopeless romantic heart sighed, then melted.

Of course, she sniffed, her form stiffening as she felt his arm brush lightly against hers, she really hadn't noticed. She'd been too preoccupied bickering with the bakayaro, ignoring the way his grin seemed to make her heart pound faster, and disregarding it by getting some extra shut-eye. But she liked to complain about the enormously protracted travel just to annoy the man.

It didn't really seem to be working. More or less, Mamoru seemed... entertained?

She'd have to try harder next time, she noted while they hiked to the cabins they were given. It was down deep in the forest, she noticed. A twenty-minute hike back to the main camp. How odd. Frowning just a little, she proceeded into the shadowed trail, tugging her case with her. The wind shuffled, swayed around Usagi's body, then stopped. She shivered, confused at the unexpected awareness that filled her. The feeling that twisted through her wasn't one of cold fear, nor was it one of awkwardness. It didn't make her want to stay, but her body wasn't really screaming to run either. Casting a side-glance to Mamoru, wondering if he felt that eerie impression, her fingers tightened their hold on her handle and she bravely moved on.

And stopped when her vision suddenly faded.

A scream caught in her throat just as her breath caught. Something was wrong. Was she going blind? Was she loosing her mind? Did she faint? Was she alive? Did she fall? Her arms waved around, then shot up to feel for some sort of mask anyone might have blinded her with.

But she couldn't feel her face. She couldn't feel her hands. Where did her legs go? Where did Mamoru go? Deadly cold, a streak of panic struck a thin line through her stomach. The fright was so bright and clutched onto her so hard she could hardly breath. Gasping for air as though someone was strangling her, a tingling feeling ran straight up her back, quick as a spider. She hated spiders. Because of that, a whimper managed to sound out between the lips she couldn't feel, and that very sound echoed off unseen walls.

As quick as the panic that streaked through her, warmth covered her like a blanket and light filled her eyes so brilliantly that she had to squint and look away. The tingling sense turned into the solid feeling of limbs and life, and the uncertain blackness faded into a meadow of flowers. No, Usagi observed, a garden on the edge of a palace.

Expecting him to be there, she turned her head to her side and found no Mamoru apparent. Whirling around, opening her mouth to call for him, concern took over and twined with an absent curiosity of where she was. Or where she thought she was.

Yeah, she grumbled, her eyes dashing back and forth, no doubt I klutzed out again and knocked myself unconscious. The baka's probably cracked up hysterical by now, taking no time in his busy schedule to help me back to reality.

Jerk.

A gasp, a sob, a shuffle of footsteps sounded behind her. Twisting her head, Usagi's eyes came in contact with a woman that started stumbling out from behind the bushes.

"No," she said, her hands coming up to her tear-streaked face. "It's not true. It's not true. It's not possible! Lord, you can't believe it's true!"

Another shuffle. A figure practically hidden behind the leaves of the bush seemed to stiffen. "You forget one thing, my dear, and that is that anything is possible. After your betrayal, I wouldn't expect anything less from you. A burdened soul left to twist in the wind, no," he mused to himself, "you really wouldn't crawl any lower." The deep, male tone was stone hard and definite.

"They're lies!" she tried back, desperation pitched in her voice. "How can you believe them and not I?"

"Have you given me any reason not to?"

The woman, after a moment, became solemn, dropping the hands that reached for him back to her sides. Just above of whisper, she answered, "Just one."

The picture, so lovely and dramatic, started melting into colours of grey and black, and the woman turned transparent, her eyes moving to Usagi's as if she had been aware of her presence from the start. She looked on sorrowfully before the scene gave out and blackened once more. Though fear and alarm did not follow with it this time, the deep aching sadness that Usagi questioned remained.

The next thing she was looking at was the dirt ground, and her legs weakened from where they had been locked and would have buckled had she not caught herself in time.

She was back, she noticed. Back on the path to the cabins. With Mamoru.

Remembering, her head spun towards him only to find him looking at her, colour drained, and eyes filled with sympathy and confusion. His movements were shaky, but only for a second as he straightened himself and shook his head, clearing it.

His breathing was laboured, he knew, but his voice was steady as he spoke. "Did you just..." How did one explain it? "Did you see that?"

"I think I did."

"Yeah..." Not knowing exactly what to say, he dragged a hand over his face. He hated the quaking feeling that kept racking through him, and tried to shake it off as best he could. They just had to get off the cool trail was all, he reassured himself. "Must be the fresh air."

"If you'd like to use that as any excuse." She retorted quietly, agitated but not sure why.

Ignoring her, he muttered, "I'm getting a cat scan when we get back." If he was starting to see things already, it was due time for a full out exam.

With her body already denying the vanishing vision, and the emotions that came with it, she muttered something short and rude under her breath and persisted. She had to get out of the shadows. Didn't she hate the dark? Yes. She hated the dark, because the dark meant that she was alone. She hated being alone, too.

Taking a step into the clearing, into the warmth of the sunlight, the already fading memory disappeared into her subconscious and the irritate nerves went with it. A smile curved on her lips, and the suitcase she was dragging came to a stop as she lifted her arms and let the rays fill her. Simple delight sprinkled upon her, plain happiness shone from her face. The kindliness was so easily felt that she began to think she could stay like that forever and be blissful.

Until something dropped down painfully on her foot, making her yelp and jump up and down like a bunny.

Mamoru merely lifted his brow and said, "Odango, really." Pointing down to her suitcase that accidentally slipped from his fingers after helpfully picking it up, he hauled his own over his shoulder and started towards the two standing huts. "I thought you'd be more responsible."

"Mamoru, you idiot" was all she hissed between her teeth.

Trying to bite off his own amused grin, he motioned her to follow and stopped between the cabins.

He looked like one of those six-year-old boys who always linked their hands behind their backs, rocked on their heels, and peered up at you with one of those mischievous grins bowing on their lips. As if they had just done something wrong. She leered. Her toe was throbbing and she had no doubt the moron had something to do with it. Thinking so, she stepped up on one of the cabin's wooden steps, studying the cheerful bright green of the shutters. "I call this one."

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter which one you choose, Odango. They're both the same."

"I'm exercising my right to choose." She sniffed. "Ever heard of women's lib?"

"You're not a woman." And so he had kept telling himself the whole way through the trip, disciplining his eyes to keep from straying to those gorgeous pair of legs that seemed to travel for miles.

Usagi mimicked Mamoru, turned her eyes to the skies. "It says so in my history book that I am. Or was. Or..." Puzzlement laced her voice.

"Go on."

Because his tenor was filled with laughter, she glowered at him from her spot and went on from simple arrogance. "In the medieval times it was said that once a female was able to reproduce, that automatically meant that she was a woman! So just because I don't have a glamorous figure, a beautiful face, and a sexy voice doesn't mean I'm not grown!" The speech would have appeared outstandingly adult if she hadn't automatically stuck out her tongue right after.

Yet because she did that, she didn't notice the way Mamoru's eyes darkened with both surprise and intensity.

She was being humble. He didn't think that she was doing it on purpose either, like so many girls would when they went fishing for compliments. By the way she stood, by the subdued look on her face, one could easily tell that she was relatively expecting an insult rather than anything of good fortune. It irritated him, though; by the way she couldn't understand the falsehood of her words. Faint figure? Unattractive face? Voice? Oh God, she lived with herself! How could she not see it, hear it, feel it every single day? He heard the way she laughed, and though it was light and chiming, it was also, undoubtedly, a woman's laugh. She wore the face of an angel, and carried the body of an ideal model. He may have always been her enemy -unfortunately enough- but he wasn't dead. And by the way the male population of Juuban looked at her, neither were they.

She was staring at him now, nonetheless, and if he didn't say anything witty or droll, she might gaze hard enough and stare into his emotions.

"I'm sorry. You pay attention in school?"

She wondered why she'd expected anything more than an affront. "What is everyone thinking? Of course I pay attention in school! I may not get high marks like you or Ami-chan, but I don't get a zero on my tests either."

"Yet, still you manage failing." He leaned on the timber rail.

"It's not my fault. At least..." she paused, her brows pulling together as she stared down at her hands. "At least I don't think it's my fault."

He didn't know what to say. She had such a contemplative look on her face, one filled with confusion and guilt, that his heart almost broke for her. Masks were built on everyone, he knew, even those who were outright with their emotions like the little rabbit in front of him. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he had been much too quick to judge with the Odangoed one.

Interest perked, eyes finely sharpened. Perhaps this trip would prove to be a benefiting one after all. A horn blasted loudly, and could be heard from the direction of the camp. With both suitcases he'd volunteered to carry in hand, he moved towards Usagi's temporary cottage and jiggled the doorknob to open. Setting her luggage down, he turned to her. His smile was soft without mockery in it, and his features were too kind. It could have been her heart that had wobbled for just a moment, but she didn't want to over-analyze.

"That's the camp. The kids must be arriving." With a masculine gracefulness he strolled toward his neighbouring cabin at the right of hers and repeated the same moves, his own bags disappearing. "We better get back and claim ours."

Dismissing the prior discussion, she nodded enthusiastically. "Any specific age group?" she wondered out loud.

"Can you handle ages seven and eight?"

"Without worry." Eagerness shone in her eyes. "I used to baby-sit when I first turned ten. My first job was an infant, so these should be easy." She gave him an oblique look. "And you?"

"No former baby-sitting jobs. No brothers and sisters. But I've seen first hand in the children's hospital how they take care of kids." He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking on beyond the trail, and took time to wink at her. "This should be a piece of cake."

Famous last words.

* * *

><p>All he could say was that he was profoundly glad for everyone's sake that they received only ten girls and seven boys. He hadn't counted on the young being so damn carefree and energetic. He watched as the boys yelled, screamed, and chattered away about the most important things that happened on the last day of school. My teacher fainted! A frog was hopping around in the class! My sister kissed her boyfriend!<p>

And at that last one all the males couldn't help but express, their 'everlasting' opinion with moans and groans and shouts of "Girls are disgusting!"

Oh, Mamoru thought, they only had to wait a bit more than half a decade and they'd be swallowing their tongues when any pretty lady sauntered on by. Strolling to the back of the group while Usagi was upfront leading them, he breathed in the wilderness and took relish in the feel of the sun beating on his back. For the moment, everything seemed content.

She took a chance and glanced back. Relaxed was how she would define the expression on her partner's face. Relaxed and at ease. He was staring up beyond the clump of trees at that very moment, staring as if searching for a something that would fleetingly fall from the sky, knowing it wouldn't.

She frowned. He had probably decided he'd just hang back and stick her with the duties. Jerk.

"Are we going to go swimming?" A girl tugged on the hem of her shorts, gawking up at her with the largest brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Eventually."

"How?"

Usagi blinked. "How? Um...the usual way, I suppose. Jumping in the water, moving our hands, kicking our legs. That sort of thing."

Those brown eyes went wider than the planet Jupiter. "In our clothes?"

She gave a small laugh, ruffled his hair. "I don't think we have to go that far."

"I brought a swimming suit." The girl beamed undauntedly, awaiting approval.

"A good thing."

"Where do we swim?" one of the boys demanded, but turned to Mamoru and started walking backwards.

"In the water," he said simply.

"Mamoru!" Usagi said in disdain over her shoulder.

He sighed, lifted his arm and pointed to his left. "There's a lake over there. You can jump off the pier and knock yourself out."

His mouth dropped to the ground, and he stopped his backward advance. "Really?"

"As far as I can tell." Mamoru grinned at the sound of disgust that came from Usagi. "But try not to," he told the boy. "It sometimes hurts."

"Nice advice, there, Chiba."

Her merely smiled her way and winked at one of the eight-year-old girls staring his direction. The girl, already dewy-eyed towards the dashing knight, gasped, thrilled, and her young and eager heart heaved a sigh. Camp was already looking up.

Usagi could only groan at the thought of more members being added to the "Let's-Love-Baka" club.

"Okay," she started, rubbing her hands together as they started through the clearing. "Everyone's got their gear, right?" At the ripple of "yeah" "yes" and "you betcha"s, she jerked her thumb behind her. "Alright then. Cabin one is the girls', who are clearly with me. Cabin two is the boys'. Mamoru," she gestured to him nonchalantly, "will be your captain. And I am Usagi. We'll round the introductions after we've set up camp." She grinned at the customary term and fought off a chuckle. "Alright, ten minutes?" she turned to Mamoru in question.

Well, wasn't she the routine leader? "Yes ma'am."

"Don't be late," she warned. Men, opposing the common belief, were always late. Whistling for the girls to follow, she tramped up the wooden stairs and disappeared with the mob inside.

Mamoru didn't take his eyes away until she shut the door. Somewhat uncomfortable he turned to the kids. "I guess you guys'll want to set your equipment up and get started, hmm?" They were absorbing his every word, watching him as if the next thing he did would either go towards bringing about world peace or destroy all humanity. Diverted at the thought a chuckle escaped him and he signalled them through into the bungalow.

"When's dinner?" Usagi asked fifteen minutes later. She'd been right, of course. They had taken more time than necessary to make everything in their sleeping area perfect. What did men have to get ready for? They were kids, ready to roll in mud, and Mamoru, well, he never seemed to care about his appearance anyway.

Her nose scrunched up at the thought of his green blazer. One of the major problems.

"I should have expected you'd ask sooner of later." The kids were scrambling up ahead as they followed slowly behind, keeping careful watch. "Are you going into starvation mode, Odango?"

"I'm not going into starvation mode!" she jabbed back. "I was curious. I have to stay on top of things, y'know."

"Uh huh." Doubt was corded with sarcasm. "Don't worry then, we'll be heading to the cafeteria soon enough."

"Why? What time is it?" she reached for his wrist, pouted when he easily snatched it away.

"It's only four o'clock. Calm down."

"I am calm."

"Sure." He was recompensed with a fuming look, but only started whistling.

A crowd was at the lengthy pole at the top of the hill, Instructors of the camp standing up at the front, waving counsellors to the overlook of watch over the mass and instructing the kids to stay with their own groups.

"Quiet!" A woman with brown hair, streaked silver, hollered between her cupped hands. When the crowd noise went dull, she continued, "Welcome to Camp Sahara! For two weeks there'll be nothing but swimming, hiking, horseback riding, canoeing and stuffing each other's faces with marshmallows!" Seeming to like the idea of that, many of the ten-year-olds kids whooped and cheered. The woman laughed, flapping her hands to settle down. "I am the camp leader. You may call me Chisato. So far you have placed your things in your rightful areas that you were directed to. Right now I will assign your cabin by colour and place your scheduled activities in your counsellors, as you already know them, hands." She lifted the megaphone to her mouth and started calling out names.

A man with fair hair and tanned skin, and -she couldn't help but notice- ghostly eyes, handed Usagi the post board, yet not without letting his fingers brush over hers. "The silver camp, mm?" His grin was stunning. "I'm the gold camp. Right beside yours and just a few paces away. Maybe we'll run into each other some time."

A bit startled, but accepting the action as a friendly one, Usagi beamed cheerfully and nodded. "Yes, maybe. I hope so. This place is so big." Being a social person herself, it couldn't hurt to make friends on the large camping grounds, especially if either her or the bakayaro needed help. Remembering her colleague, she pointed behind her. "That's my partner, Mamoru. You'll probably meet him soon enough too, since we're so close to each other. Don't mind his manners," she told him. "He might insult you if you accidentally throw a ball of paper at his head."

He blinked, mystified. "Excuse me?"

"Oh! I'm Usagi by the way!" She shook his hand.

The enthusiasm was contagious. "Masao."

"Oops!" She couldn't help the embarrassed flush when Mamoru's impatient voice cut in, calling her back. "'Gotta go! See you!" And she bolted off just like the bunny her name suggested.

"Yeah. See you." Masao watched her leap to her group, and wondered.

"Next time, I retrieve the guidebook," Mamoru said, pressing his hand on top of Kyuso's, a seven-year-old boy's, head to keep him from jumping up and down enough to rattle his brain.

"It's not a guidebook. It's a...uh...it's a-um-it's a thing." Yeah, you sure showed him, Usagi.

She scowled. Shut up.

"A thing, huh? Right." He craned his neck. "What do we do first?"

Her face lifted. "Eat."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he wondered out loud, then called for a brown-haired, bright-eyed girl to slow down.

"Because you know me so well." Her tongue stuck out between her lips as she studied the paper. Before he could respond, she yelped happily. "Look! Look!" she tugged at Mamoru's open collar, pulling him down to make sure he saw the schedule. "It's a meadow!"

All he saw was a map. Shrugging, he arched his brow. "So?"

"So," she went on, annoyed that he couldn't understand, "it's the Celicia meadow. I hear that when you arrive there at night you can see the entire world of stars sparkling in the sky, and shooting far over the mountains." Her eyes went wistful. "I remember seeing a picture of it in my Mathematics book. It looked wonderful."

There she went again, he noticed, speaking through school to prove her point. It seemed odd that she could remember so much about certain topics, and fail so miserably at them.

"What was a picture of a meadow doing in your mathematics book?"

"We were practicing slope and area," she said. "From the look of it, the meadow is a pretty large place. Maybe we can go there!" Ideas were popping up left, right, and centre. "On a hike! Or when we're horseback riding! I don't think it's that far. Especially if it's on the camp map." She tilted her head, prepared to study the map again and look for answers. "What do you think?"

"I think I smell smoke." The wheels appeared to be turning rapidly in that head of hers. "Leave the ideas for later. We still have to figure out what we're going to do for an activity option tonight." He pointed to the end of Saturdays list.

"Oh, yes." She turned her head, ready to suggest, but stopped abruptly when her face came only breaths away from his. Her stomach turned in circles, her heart jumped in her throat, and her eyes intensely came up to his without blinking. Her mouth was open, her breath was askew and uneven, and her fingers trembled and threatened to let the board slip from her fingers. His scent filled her senses, his warmth encircled her, and she suddenly had the sudden image in her mind of kissing him right then and there.

And as the same picture came through his mind he couldn't stop himself from inching closer. It would only take a slight movement of his arms to have her falling into them, having his lips resting upon hers, and her endless storm of words cut off in the most pleasurable way he could think of. There was a dust of freckles on her nose, he perceived. Never, he remembered, did he see them on Misako's nose, but suddenly Usagi's became so evident in her characteristics, just like the way her eyes sparkled when something pleased her, and the way her smile lit up the room when she entered it. His hand started reaching up, prepared to cup her chin and do what fate obviously intended. He had never known an attraction so powerful before, never realized that it was all directed at her of all people. For a moment, only that moment did he become conscious the tugging of his soul reaching for hers.

And then became even more aware of the constant tugging at his pant leg. Irritation took over, but logic pushed it down as his eyes strayed down. His hand dropped to his side but he didn't move. "Yes?" he asked the girl who was insistently tugging on his jeans.

"I'm hungry." Child innocence and honesty waved around her. "And one of the boys ran ahead."

A nervous laugh bubbled up in Usagi, one she never imagined she had. "Oh, well then." She cleared her throat because it was coated with gruffness, then spotted the small figure in the distance, and held two fingers in between her lips. Whistled. "Hey! No running ahead!" That one, she knew, was gonna be a handful. "Perhaps we should make our way up to the cafeteria then." Her eyes reluctantly moved to Mamoru's for a sign of approval, a waiting answer. Anything.

He took in a deep breath, nodded. "Right. Okay. I'll get the rascal." He had to reorganize his thoughts as he started after the boy. His body was heavy, suddenly, as if he'd just awoken from a deep sleep. But the little rascal of a runner was fast, and it took him longer than intended to scoop the kid up and give him a brief lecture on staying with the wolf pack. "Up the hill then. Don't run!" he yelled, then groaned when the order was easily dismissed. "This must be what it feels like to be a father," he groaned. Oddly, it felt comforting and soothing all at once too.

The tension floating in the air was thick, but vanished when Usagi came up, a teasing smile tugging at her lips and waves of delight hovering around her. It was contagious. "Tired already?" Innocence.

His expression was mild. "Don't make me laugh," he drawled. If she could release the aforementioned event so effortlessly, then so could he. "Watch a magician work his magic, little lady," he told her magnificently. The term was supposed to be associated with the tone, but curiously enough it seemed more of an endearment than anything else.

Neither noticed.

More or less, it was Usagi's dream buffet. At her old camps they would usually just serve macaroni and cheese, and peas or carrots, which was what she assumed they would just do here. Fortunately, she didn't have to through hell and back trying to gulp horrible camp food down when here. At this suddenly glorious camp, there was a whole week's worth of meals from delicious desserts to beautiful meat sauce sandwiches. Her plate was topped full when she sat at her delegated table.

"Are you sure you're going to finish that?"

Usagi scooped up a forkful of mashed potatoes, making a mental note to compliment the cook later, and gave Mamoru a dry look. "What do you think?" She thought he knew her better than that.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes closed, and the groan that sounded from her mouth as she savoured each bite.

"Heavenly." A medal should be given out! "Wonderful!" And she didn't waste a second before shovelling up another bite. Her eyes strayed from her plate to her partner's and her brows shot up to her hairline. "Aren't you hungry? We were driving practically the whole day!"

"I don't have much of an appetite."

"Obviously." Lady-like, she set her fork aside and folded her hands in her lap, then fisted one and held it up. "Did you know that your stomach is the size of your fist?"

He was training to be a doctor, wasn't he? "I had no clue." But the kids seemed to be absorbed.

"It's true. And it expands when you eat, that's why we haven't exactly broken it yet." She looked to the children. "But once you're full, you shouldn't eat so much more or it just might start to split apart. Then you won't be able to eat again." That one wasn't the truth, but it was always good to tell tales tall enough to warn little people in warning for against something else. Like if you stay up too late, the monsters under your stairs might eat you. Something to that effect.

"Really?" A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes as wide as owls looked at the plate of food in front of him. The owner bit his lip fretfully. He supposed that the bet he had going with his new friend wasn't going to turn up come to anything after all. His eyes turned down. He didn't want his stomach to explode after an over-eating contest, naturally. "I'm not hungry. Are we going swimming?"

"Tomorrow." Stabbing at the vegetables, she popped them into her mouth. "I hope you can swim. You CAN swim, right?" She eyed Mamoru devilishly.

He merely leered. "Captain of my high school swim team, Odango Atama."

She was somewhat disappointed that she wasn't able to beat him in something other than a food fest. "Hmm..." She'd have to think of something else. "Diving?"

"It comes with the title."

"Do you have any trophies?"

"Three."

"Bloody hell." Sighing, she rested her cheek on her propped up hand.

"Don't look so down. Just because I'm better at sports than you doesn't mean you're any less than you are."

She stuck out her tongue out at the insult, but only because she couldn't come up with any quick comeback. "I can do some things better than you probably." A sudden loss of appetite had her dropping her plate in a nearby trashcan.

"Sure, like making conversation," he said lightly, approaching his upcoming subject. "Which brings me to my next point."

"And that would be?"

"Who was that guy?" He hoped he sounded casual as he said it.

"Guy?"

"The one who handed you the program schedule."

"Oh!" Her eyes sparkled. "His name is Masao. He's one of the camp leaders here and he's directing the gold one. Right next to us, he says, so we'll probably see a lot of him." She turned on the bench towards him, ignoring the way his eyes seemed to darken to cobalt. "He's real friendly, too."

"It looked that way." Let's hope, for his sake, not too friendly. "A leader, you say? Does he have a partner?"

"Umm...I didn't ask. He didn't say anything. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do you want him to have a partner?" She hoped she sounded casual as she said it.

"It wouldn't hurt." No, it wouldn't hurt if 'Masao' had to keep his eyes on someone other than 'his' partner. Green eyes peeped out from nowhere, possessiveness clung to him like a second skin. Bemused, he'd make a point to think about that later, much later, when his feelings weren't constantly getting tangled in a web whenever he was around Usagi.

"We can go hiking."

"What?" His contemplation was brought immediately to a halt.

"For an option. We can go hiking."

"And I'm sure that'd be a fine idea, Odango, except for one thing."

Of course. There was always just one more thing. "What's that?"

"How are you at hiking in the dark?"

"Oh." Right, right. Cat vision wasn't for her and she was unreasonably pleased that it wasn't for her cohort either. At least there was one thing he wasn't good at. "What else is there?" she wondered, her finger trailing across the page.

A boy, Ken, piped up. "Fire!"

Usagi's eyes lessened in concentration. A brow rose. "Water." She ignored Mamoru's laugh.

"Can we bake marshmallows?"

"You don't bake marshmallows!" An eight-year-old stabbed with a roll of her eyes.

"I want to sing."

"At night?" A girl slunk in her seat. "There's things in the night."

"Stupid," another female scoffed. "Mamoru-san is there." She said it as if that'd explain everything.

Mamoru grinned. "Sure. I'll protect you." He made an enticing movement with his arm, gallant and armour-like, portraying a princely role. His look towards Usagi was one saying: see, I told you I was good with kids.

Hers was one waiting for the magic trick he claimed to have. Getting back on topic, she marked off "campfire" and nodded dutifully. "Maybe we should invite another group."

"Oh!" A brunette girl that was cutely petite jumped in her seat. "My friend went to another group."

The girl would be a heartbreaker when she grew up, Mamoru thought, and leaned forward. There were different types of children, he knew. The troublemaker, the clown, the shy and conforming one, and, if you were lucky, one combining all three. The one that made you wish you had children. The little girl was so enthused by her idea that his emotional system rallied through him, forcing him to feel an emotion that he hadn't felt in years. The wanting of a family.

Peculiarly enough, he oddly felt as if he belonged here, amongst children and beside Usa-

He choked, started hacking a cough as he bowed low on the table. His eyes enlarged tenfold as he gasped for air, pounding on his stomach while Usagi patted him on the back. By God, did he really think that? Did that thought really soar through his mind? He glimpsed at Usagi. Her eyes were all for him, concern filling them while he regained his composure ever so slowly. Usagi? Odango Atama? That one? Had he just imagined himself with her in the unknown future? Good Lord, it had to be the camp air that was getting to him, he reasoned. This was NOT happening. The day that he felt attracted to the little heathen was the day hell took a nosedive to below zero.

And, to hell with it all, he bet that they were building igloos down there right now.

"Are you okay, Mamoru-san?" she asked, forgetting herself. "What did you choke on? You weren't even eating? Well, isn't it just like you to choke on air. Mamoru?" Oh my God! He wasn't responding. What if he went into a spasm? She was ready to holler for the paramedics when his hand came up to her shoulder.

"Fine, fine. It was only a simple coughing fit." Yeah, right.

"Only a-" she placed her hand back in her lap, her eyes firing up. "Well the least you could have done was told me you weren't dying." She silently confirmed that he did it on purpose.

"When? Before or after I lost my breath?"

"Either, or." She sniffed, turning to look at the kids. "This is one primary example of what you 'don't' do in life," she wisely said. "Remember this."

Like students, they nodded.

Ken, eager, inclined towards Mamoru. "Were you dying?"

He would have laughed if his throat didn't hurt so much. Curse the rabbit! "Not especially."

"A little?" His eyes were hopeful. He'd seen movies, watched TV. If his counsellor almost died, that'd be like an adventure!

Boys will be boys. "Maybe a little."

"Cool!"

"Yes," Usagi agreed soberly. "And isn't it a pity that he just didn't just keel over?" Her tone was sweet and innocent, and her eyes were like a puppy dog's as they turned to Mamoru's suddenly lethal ones. And then her voice backed up in her throat as his hand calmly reached out to encircle her neck delicately. The first touch zapped bolts of electricity through her, and her system went incredibly still.

His thumb was gently massaging the skin at the back of her neck. Her pulse was beating hard against his hand as he kept his eyes level on hers. Even as the children went on unaware, her body moved instinctively to the rhythm of his kneading.

Mamoru's body responded just the same. "Is it?"

* * *

><p>His head was dizzy, his mouth was dry, and it smelled like fuckin' horse manure. As the sound of a trumpet from the main camp announced wake-up call, eight-o-clock, Mamoru turned over in the single bed, pulled the sheets around him tighter, and began murmuring away into the land of...<p>

"Mamoru!"

The banging at the door rang true in his ears, sounding larger than life. A growl could have ripped from his throat if he had had the energy, but instead he forced himself to open his eyes, throw back the covers, and stomp right over to the door to fling it open. Curses were at the tip of his tongue and ready to attack the intruder of dreams. He just wished he didn't have to attack so early.

But instead of an intruder, Usagi stood there, gawking at him like a fish. She'd seen him yesterday with a semi-open shirt and had rated his physique a good 10+! But now, as she stood there, studying the whole upper body that was set out for the whole bloody world to see, she bumped that 10+ up to a...a...

She didn't think there was ever a number good enough for what her innocent little eyes were witnessing.

As the girls giggled from behind her, thoughts cleared instantly and she reprimanded herself with displeasure. Sucking in her breath she let herself meet Mamoru's stormy eyes and her mouth shut quickly once again for what she saw there. The concentration, the force, the power, it was all mixed so intensely. There, reacting to her. She smiled knowingly. She made the man irritated.

"What?" He had tried for a few seconds to calm himself, and it had barely worked as he snapped out the question.

"I thought I'd never see the day that Chiba Mamoru of Tokyo would sleep in. Getting lazy, are we?" She fingered the whistle around her neck. "Better watch out or you'll turn that..." -muscle-tight stomach, hard abdomen, attractively carved body- "carcass into a swell of fat."

"Sleeping in? I-" She had him there. He ran a hand timidly through his ruffled hair, at ease topless. "And you're up on time," he stated, because that's all his half-asleep mind would tolerate.

"I'm up when it's important."

"School's not important?"

"Not when you've got math every day first period. Now hurry up." She clapped her hands. "I want to get started. And the girl's wanna go swimming." Ignoring the intimate feeling that seemed to drop in her from his exposed chest, she slipped past him and held the whistle up to her lips. Blew.

And the boys of Mamoru's troops were suddenly rigid and astonished like the first bomb in World War Three had just gone off. Satisfied, Usagi ordered them to dress in less than ten minutes and spun on her heel, bumping into the rock hardness of her enemy's chest. She nearly groaned.

So did he, but he didn't show it. "Tsukino, must you always aggravate me so?"

She blinked. The leadership that had shone in her only moments ago turned into sincere surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

Such elegancy, he thought. "You do notice that you're in the men's' cabin, don't you? Now out." Shooing her to the door, he leaned on the jam. "We males have our pride."

"You have your egos. There's a difference," she drawled.

"Whichever you care to name, sweetheart. See you in ten." Shutting the screen, closing the interior door, he leaned heavily against it. Her cheeks had been flushed from sleep, her eyes as bright as the sun. He couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like to wake up to that every morning.

Not questioning his own thoughts, since he'd learned that it was of no use anymore, he streaked to his bed and made it up. As he dressed his mind wandered to the night before. It was crazy, he thought then, that he hadn't known that the little rabbit could play a guitar. Not professional, but better than anyone he knew of. They'd only been stuck together for twenty-four hours, and already he was learning too much about her. Where once he only thought she had flaws, now he could imagine those flaws illuminating her outstanding qualities. And then there was that voice. He sighed unaware. He should have expected that she could sing with the way she practiced her voice wails everyday.

Heaven help him, he thought, he just might be falling for the girl.

Taken aback at the thought, he shook it out. No way, no how. Standing up, he ushered the boys out of the cabin, reminding them pointedly to bring their suits because they were heading straight to the change rooms after breakfast.

The morning air filled the atmosphere, idly whisking across his face when he came through the door. Usagi stood in the centre of the small clan, pointing out which way they were going, where the waterhole was -in case some forgot-and biting her lip when plenty of kids complained about their bladder problems.

"Hold it until we get to camp," Mamoru said, languidly strolling over to the group. "You're big kids, aren't you?"

Many boys puffed out their chests evidentially, and girls' eyes gleamed for the counsellor. Guess that saying still went, "I'm a big kid now," and that's all children seemed to want to be. Him, he'd rather wait for his second childhood, since he missed out on the first one.

Shadows skimmed over his face before he could mask them. In their own little worlds the children ran up ahead, shouting, laughing, demanding attention. But Usagi, walking beside Mamoru, did notice. Something was hidden deep within him; she wasn't so stupid not to notice that other people had problems, which most of the time they'd rather have left alone. However, she knew the average present problems were small compared to the emotional scars he appeared to be carrying. The emotion in his eye told her so, and told her that it was hidden much too deep. The urge to reach for his hand and soothe was overwhelming, and her body forced her to shift aside a bit. A yelp sounded from her throat when she tripped over a root of a tree, and went flying.

Her body twisted around instinctively, reaching for something to grab a hold of. When all she grabbed was nothing but air, she braced herself for the fall. She didn't hit the ground, though. Her back was bowed backwards; her arms flung apart; her feet unsteadily planted on the ground. Fortified bands were wrapped around her waist, heated breath fluttering over hers. Opening one tightly squeezed eyelid, Mamoru's face was all she saw, and the bands around her waist were the only things keeping her from falling on her rear.

"I'm glad to see one thing is still constant," Mamoru murmured honestly.

She watched him, unsure. "Are you calling me clutzy?"

"You were always a klutz," he said, but he didn't let go. Not yet.

"Oh. Okay." She felt slightly out of breath. "Same goes."

"Hmm?"

"You're a klutz," she said.

"I'm a..." She was too close. "Klutz?" he asked, confused.

"Your foot," she reasoned.

"What about it?"

"Well, it's..." Her eyes wandered down his leg that disappeared in a puddle of mud. "Ya missed the ground, pal." Her mouth quirked up, her eyes looking on inoffensively.

Well, he guessed that a simple act of heroism wasn't going to put him on the good list of the fates after all. With an oath he was ready to pull both of them away when he caught the devilish gleam in his partner's eye, the muffled giggles emitting from her shapely lips. "Think it's funny, do you?"

She shook her head, couldn't stop the snort and brought both hands up to push it down.

"Well, now." His tongue slipped slowly over his teeth as he examined her, his own malicious glimmer twinkling in his eyes. "What do you think about this?" And without another word, dropped her in the thick mud puddle, her gasp of shock like music to his ears.

"You-you-" She never thought he'd have the nerve!

"Yes?" His foot was dripping with mud, but it was nothing compared to what how much the muck was covering her. And where. Smiling, he rocked back on his heels, turning his head towards the children. Amazing how they instantly knew when to stop. When to gape. When she stammered he sophisticatedly shook his head. "You're sputtering now, Odango. It isn't proper."

"I'll show you proper!"

Before she could make a cluck of the tongue, footsteps sounded beside them. Turning, they both watched in equal stillness as Masao made his way down the path with his small co-ed group of children. To Serena, she couldn't help but wonder if he woke up looking so well. To Mamoru, he was just another fly to be squashed.

No one voiced their opinions.

"Hello there!" His hand came up in a wave, eyes drifting to Usagi's. "Trouble, milady?"

"Nothing we can't take care of." Mamoru said coolly, but let his lips curve up into a polite smile.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, then looked to Masao. "Can you help me? I..." she looked down at herself, "seem to be in a bit of a mess. Hey," she warned one of her camper's. "Take one step in this mud puddle and you'll regret it, kid."

The boy pouted. Mamoru, sympathetically, patted him on the head. "We'll be at the lake soon."

Masoa held out his hand to her, dipping down almost princely. "Something so beautiful should not grow in such filth." His voice was light, carrying a British accent that seemed ancient, reminding Usagi of Shakespeare. It seemed almost romantic, though even Usagi's hopelessly romantic heart didn't melt.

Curious, that it would melt from a mocking from Mamoru, and start only a bit at a heartfelt comment from Masao? Even more curious was the fact that she didn't take two moments to question it. Pulling slightly on his hand, she gave a tipsy smile and gained her balance. She gave a glance at Mamoru, ready to smirk, but blinked at the dark frown he was giving her and forced herself not to take a step back.

"What is it?"

This time he blinked. Shaking his head at the tension, he turned his eyes to Masao's, and felt more comfortable giving a warning glare to him. "Breakfast will be over soon, Usagi. Let's get going." He took her hand-not her arm, not her elbow-her hand, and started ordering the kids to follow along, announcing to the smug and pleased Masao that they'd see him later -maybe.

He called her by her name. As they walked she stared up at him, jaw open, eyes disbelieving. He called HER by her name. Always was it Odango Atama, and sometimes Odango, which she was sure was not an endearment as her friends always taunted and teased her about. Was it just her, she wondered, or did it sound so...loving on his lips now? She didn't argue with the suddenly familiar urge to hope that, indeed, it sounded just like that.

His face was turned down as he listened attentively to one of the smaller girls describe with rapidly waving hands the story of the spider in her mother's jewellery box. The light that spilled from the constant opening of the trees touched the side of his face, so part of it was shadowed towards her, giving him a darker, more dangerous, and rougher look. The same look he'd had when she-she couldn't help but smile -had wakened him earlier that morning. However his eyes were soft as they landed on the child, his laugh deep and affectionate as he placed a hand on her head, and the girl reached up anxiously to hold is hand. Without question he took it.

And she took the first headlong step in the beginning of the silky slide into love, somehow knowing she had been on her way all along.

Turning her eyes to her feet, she didn't tug her hand out of his grip, nor did he let go of hers. Silently, she wondered what the hell she was going to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>The sun's rays had duly warmed the day, shining down on the lake to make sparkling waves flow over one another in silky movements. Crystals seemed to appear over the cover of the water, jewels that couldn't be reached, couldn't be taken, couldn't be stolen and only enjoyed at a distance. It made Mamoru sad to think so, yet so joyfully happy to be to witnessing it. Nature had its miracles.<p>

Instead of the peaceful sound that the scenery might have led him to expect, the noise of wails and screams of laughter pierced the air, and the forbidden jewels sank under the surface from the flapping of youth's hands. Mamoru sat on the dock, sitting on a blanket and supervising. It wouldn't do well on his record if he let one of the youngsters drown.

Leaning back on his elbows he let the sun bathe him. He didn't spend enough time swimming, he knew, but rejoiced in the lucid waves as warmth washed over him. He hadn't bothered to dress in swimming trunks, hadn't thought he'd need them, and only wore cut offs that frayed at the hem. Bronze chest, slender hips, exposed and welcomed itself to heat as relaxation took over.

Then he felt a shadow loom over him, heard the shuffle of grass and the sensed a human presence. Tilting his head back, he eyed the brunette girl with expectant eyes. The odd sense of familiarity came over him as he peered up at her. As if he'd met her somewhere. Or seen her before. Ridiculous, he thought. He'd never seen her before.

Shaking that off, he struggled to find a polite smile. Stranger to stranger. "May I help you?"

She smiled, enthusiastically rolled out the blanket she'd held under her arm, placing it beside his, and sat beside him and let herself watch him with all glitter and charm. "Greetings."

"Hi."

"I'm Chiyo." Green eyes sparkled. "I'm the counsellor at the Blue Camp. I've seen you around the court." Her arms came to the bottom of the baggy shirt she wore. "The Gold camp and I," Her eyes cast away, "Are supposed to join you today. Get to know each other better."

"The more the merrier, then. I'm Mamoru." Well, he thought as he watched Chiyo slide off her top, revealing a neat, little red bikini and snow white skin, Motoki was right about one thing. There was definitely an upside to being a camp leader. Using one of his heart-melting smiles-he knew about hopeless romantics-he lowered to a lying position. "I'm in the Silver cabin with Usagi."

"The blonde, right? She looks young."

"And is. But is great with the kids, and I think that's what counts."

"Still, a lot younger than you. Six years, maybe?"

Feeling the need to defend-against what, he wasn't sure-he said, "Five and a half."

"That's quite a gap." She combed her slender fingers through brown strands. There was no concern in her voice. No surprise. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean with the two of you dating. She's just over age and-well, no," she corrected. "What I mean is she's just underage. A girl, and you are well..." her eyes were hidden attractively behind dark lashes, working magic. "You're a man."

He grinned, but not at her attempt to arouse interest. Didn't Usagi just correct him of that little fact yesterday? Ah, yes, and brought out educational facts with her. Surprises had sprung up and emotions tangled. Giving a little chuckle he crossed his arms behind his head, wondering what other little surprises the minx might have for him in the future. They may have been there for only a week, but there was enough time to learn. Enough to want to learn.

Then he got the idea. "Oh. Usagi and me. No, no." A crazy idea. How did it ever enter her head, he wondered. "We're not together. Hardly."

Her eyes went puzzled. "You aren't? But, I could have sworn you were...oh...well..." Her body seemed to slump with disappointment, her eyes cast down and her fingers twined. "It seemed you were."

"How?" All they did was fight and nag.

It seemed that she wasn't supposed to tell him, that it would make situations awkward. So she didn't and simply shrugged. She had to make the best of a situation, and here was her chance. "So..." Chiyo stuck out her bottom lip in thought as her eyes ran over his magnificent body. Her cheeks tinted crimson, which quickly disappeared. "Not going swimming today?"

"Nah. I'm just here to make sure all the little kids get out alive."

She giggled. "Like a guard."

"If you like. What about you?" he turned his head towards her, eyes squinting against the sun. "The water looks nice, and you're certainly dressed nicely for it."

"This old thing?" A movement caught the corner of her eye, Usagi's figure coming in sight. She prepared. "I just dug it out of my chest. Does it," she trailed a finger down the centre of her chest, to the bridge between her breasts. "Look alright?" The question was both genuine and mischievous.

Usagi, polite as ever, beamed up at Masao as he gentlemanly offered his arm to her. As he told her one of his jokes she gave a laugh, appreciating the effort of humour as they started down the hill. She had felt self-conscious in her bathing suit, was sure she looked self-conscious when Masao and his crew had strolled up after she'd changed out of her dirt-dripped clothing. He didn't say anything about how she looked in her suit, whether it looked nice or not, but simply started conversation until she forgot ever feeling so clumsy and girlish. And maybe, she fluttered, a little bit like a lady.

...She'd have to think about that later.

However, when her eyes had turned downwards and stared upon the two figures on the dock, all she felt was shock, embarrassment, and betrayal as the man she'd always hated stared at the cleavage of a woman before him. A woman, she repeated to herself, who showed herself to be much more than she in shape, looks, and maturity.

Masao had congealed too, but she didn't notice as she commanded her legs to move, wishing that she had a towel, or shirt or something to cover herself up with. Would he compare them when she showed up? Would he smirk, insult, wave away? She didn't think she could bear it if he did, so she made herself move slowly to postpone the inevitable moment.

Mamoru didn't stutter, didn't blush, didn't stare. He only moved his gaze back up to hers and said, "Of course it does. If it didn't, you wouldn't be wearing it, right?"

A logical man, she grinned. Liking the way he didn't fumble or make moves as so many others would, she moved away a bit to sit on the blanket, and thought that it could be the beginning to a great friendship. And the perfect way to initiate a beautiful romance. Or two.

Tying her hair back, she looked back to the lake and waited for the audience she knew was watching to stroll over. Smiled as her plan started picking up. When she realized Mamoru's body had gone suddenly rigid, she allowed herself to glance over with the look of total innocence and surprise.

Usagi saw it, could have despised it if she had the right to, then reluctantly looked to Mamoru and struggled not to run from the graveness of his gaze, and the way his mouth opened slightly, his brows rising in question. She knew she shouldn't have brought it. She just never thought it'd matter so much.

It was pure, he thought in disbelief, his hands fisting as he fought to control the unexpected lightning emotions that zapped at him from behind his eyes. The bathing suit was white and pure, and conflicted against the indistinguishable seductiveness the pattern showed. It was high cut over her curvy hips, dipped low in the full chest, and tied with a single string around the slender neck to show off the majority, he could imagine, of a fantastic back.

And her legs, Good God, her legs. They went on forever!

The only word he managed to breathe out was, "Usagi?" Was her skin as soft as it looked? He pondered the issue of confirming that wonder with a simple stroke. Unbelievable, he shook his head to clear his mind. He had to get it together. His gaze switched from Usagi to Masao, then to Chiyo. The struggle for casual calmness fought through him as he shifted in his seat. Still, he never knew her to ever dress like THAT!

"Umm..." she linked her fidgeting hand behind her back. "Hi. Um, I'm Usagi." She said to Chiyo, whose eyes had turned from Masao to hers. Instincts had them both smiling kindly, and she took her hand in a womanly shake.

"Chiyo. I adore your suit," she said. "May I ask where you got it?" Never, she knew, had she seen anything like it.

"Oh, I didn't-I mean, I made it." She took a wobbling step towards them. "Why? What's wrong?"

She would have said the girl looked older than the age on the sign-up sheet, but her nervous and chaste eyes gave her away. "Nothing's wrong. Absolutely nothing." Her head tilted up, her eyes squinted, and her shoulders squared. "Masao."

He nodded back. "Chiyo."

It must have been the wind that suddenly flew about them, or the fluent brush of mystical breeze that surrounded and twined with the flooding tension, but the atmosphere suddenly turned cold and hot at the same time, eerie and comfortable all at once, and so, so sorrowful in two instants. There was no urge to run in her, as there would have been at any other frightening moment. Instead came the demand to stay. To watch. Who? She couldn't answer. But stay, she did.

Usagi, right then, could have sworn she saw the woman in front of her before. She frowned.

But then, the instant that Chiyo moved her eyes from Masao's, the sun seemed to come back and beat back down on all of them like a delightful bath of sunshine rays. Curious, wasn't it, that the chill of the wind had gone so abruptly and everything was settled back to normal?

As if nothing happened, Chiyo's attention was back on Usagi. "Oh..." she sighed longingly, "I wish I could make clothing. Tried once and ended up making scraps. Did it take you long?"

Calling herself ridiculous for making too much out of a simple case of Deja vu, Usagi smiled kindly. "A day. It's not that hard, I can help you if you'd like. I have some beginning suggestions that I started with." She kneeled on the blanket. Clear as day she felt Mamoru's eyes follow her every move, and ordered herself to keep calm and natural. It was just her hopeful imagination.

It wasn't. She was beautiful. Well, he'd already known she was beautiful before, but never felt so powerful an attraction towards her because of it. Lord, she was only fourteen and yet his blood was up to a fuming boil as his swept over her repeatedly. He never knew himself to have such a thin hold on the control he so carefully built for himself. This was different, something told him. Much too different to be like any other time.

Sure, he had tasted other females, enjoyed them, appreciated their company and, in the end, built strong friendships. They were relationships he had never pursued, though, because he never seemed to care enough to keep them steady.

Now, he cared.

Abruptly, he pulled away. Did she just say sew? Furrowing his brow, he asked, "You can sew?"

Glancing over her shoulder, she answered, "I...yes. I can sew. I learned in sixth grade, sewing class. It was supposed to be Home Economics, and were supposed to cook that day, but they ran out of eggs, so we had to take out the old machine's and..." Stop rattling on! She reprimanded. What does he care? "I guess it sorta stuck to me."

"How can someone run out of eggs...?" Chiyo muttered to herself, confused.

The silent question was ignored. "You didn't tell me you could sew." His hands reached up to trace the trim of material at her neck before he even realized what they were doing.

He might have been sitting not one foot away from her, and his scent might have been tempting her to nudge closer and discover what it was, but pride always came before longing, she told herself, and sniffed righteously. "You never asked." His hands were doing incredible things to her senses.

"That's all it takes, huh?" He started to finger the tie, then snatched his hand back at the last moment. "You made this little number?"

"It's not a number."

"Uh-huh." The tie was knotted at the back of her neck tightly, but he could imagine that all it would take was one little pull to release it. His mind struggled to remember the respectful statement of: Look, don't touch. "Who'd you make it for?" He hadn't realized that the question floating around in his mind was spoken out loud until he heard it with his own ears, but he didn't bother to cover it up with another question.

"Make it for? What do you mean?"

"Surely you made it for someone to see." His eyes darkened lightly as a flicker of jealousy shot through, yet he managed to hide it with a careless shift of his body. "Motoki maybe?"

Motoki? Puzzled, she frowned wondrously. She hadn't given one thought to Motoki since he suggested she work with Mamoru. "No." She brought her eyes from where they drifted and back to his. "Why would I make it for Motoki?"

Masao looked displeased. "Who's Motoki?"

As if he wasn't there, Mamoru gave an imploring look to Usagi. "You weren't exactly discreet about your little crush, Odango Atama." Though a twinge of amusement snuck through his tenor, a tone of envy threaded the statement.

She blushed, began to stutter but caught herself. Why would he care anyway?

Well, he mused grimly, at least he could count his best friend off the list. For now. "Who else then? A boyfriend?" His knuckles were white against material he sat upon. His mind sharpened like the blade of a butcher. Before he could help it, one hand wrestled away from his control and captured her wrist in its grasp, loose but imploring. A boyfriend -God, why did it suddenly hurt so much at the thought of there being a 'someone else'? "Do you have someone waiting for you back home?" He shouldn't have cared. Everything in his body told him NOT to care. After all, caring only meant getting involved. Getting involved meant getting emotionally choked. And, Lord, getting choked could only mean one thing: Getting hurt.

Hurt. His thoughts darkened at the possibility of this 'someone else' hurting her.

"I-" She couldn't tear her eyes away from his touch. "Boyfriend?" She was stunned speechless for once in her life. How could he ask that when her mind was only filled with thoughts of him?

His eyes had already gone cobalt as thoughts began to continuously roam his mind, his hold becoming possessive -yet remaining curiously gentle as his thumb absently caressed the skin of her forearm- and he shifted her closer to him, making sure that they met eye-to-eye. Never before had he considered that someone else could have had her. Never considered the thought that someone could ever hurt her. Always assumed she was free, single, protected.

His.

"Yes, yes. You know, the term you use when you start dating guys. What's his name? Does he live near you? I know him, don't I?" He looked at Masao. "Is it him?"

Chiyo snorted unlady-like while a sound strangled through Usagi's throat, one closer to a laugh than anything else just from the raw intesity the look on Mamoru's face portrayed. "You're beginning to sound like my father, Mamoru." Her tone kept light, a bit firm. A little challenging. "You know that we had just met. What is with you, today?"

"I..." He knew he had a reason. "Well...I..." It was there just a moment ago. Feeling like an idiot he sighed, resigned, and ran a hand through his hair, though made sure to keep one hand light on her arm.

His chin still tilted up defiantly. "You're too young for boyfriends." Where the hell did that come from?

"I am not!"

Challenging her he arched a brow. "Are too. You're barely a teenager."

Her face twisted. "Haven't you listened to a word I've said? The mind is where adulthood really starts-"

"Which clearly shows in your core subjects."

Her glare was fierce, yet not as fierce as the slice of pain. Is that all he'll ever see me as? A failure? "I'm three years away from being an adult, anyway."

"And when that time comes, may you lead a celibate life."

The statement should have been humorous, but the only thing Usagi could hear was his former remark. Certain that if she stood there for another minute, the dam of tears behind her eyes would break and she would embarrass herself more so than usual. Beginning to stand, she sniffed, "Look, you jerk, you don't own me." His hand tightened in reflex as she began to pull away. "Let go!" She tried to shake off his hand that shot out to take her wrist.

Shock at the sight of unshed tears coursed through him. His eyes widened unnoticeably. The questions, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where?" threatened to burst from his lips, but the ache that came from knowing that maybe HE caused it restricted his voice terribly.

So instead, after what seemed like hours of time passed, he budged his body uncomfortably and released her arm. "No need to heighten the decible level, Odango."

"How do I know what's going on in your head these days? I can't tell whether or not you'll listen to what I say, and I'm not," she began carefully when his head whipped up in protest, "about to have a irrational fight with you."

Feeling as if he should be simply and utterly insulted, his back straightened. "An 'irrational fight' with me?"

"An irrational fight with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not just going to stand here and constantly throw quick insults back and forth like some giggling schoolgirl!"

It took a moment of silence, just one, before his lips quirked lazily up -subtly- and his eyes roamed over her face. "I understand."

She crossed her arms, taking a stiff stance. "I'm glad you understand."

"I understand perfectly." And in one smooth motion, he was up and had her gathered in his arms, cradled to his chest in a perfect cocoon.

Her gasp caught quick in her throat. "Mamoru-"

So she didn't want to stand around a fight, eh? The need to release the uncomfortable feeling growing increasingly in him punched his gut. What better way to do so, apart of him wondered, than cooling off? "You like swimming don't you?"

"What?" What was he 'doing'? "Well yes, of course, I-"

Ideas popped. Her eyes widened. She shook her head, and then began shaking her arm. "Uh oh." she jerked back. She was not about to be dunked in a lake! Not by him, not by anyone! "Let go." she told him, pulling lightly at his hold.

Two brows arched. "I don't think so."

"Ugh!" She fought against it helplessly. "This is insane. Masao," Her eyes pleaded. "Help me?" But the man, she viewed, seemed more intrigued than defending.

"I've got a better idea." Mamoru wasn't one to ignore indiscreet looks, and noticed the interest in this one's eyes. He dipped down and swung her off her feet. She let out a surprised squeal as he cradled that luscious body to his and started towards the end of the dock. "What are you afraide of, Usagi? You like swimming. You're dressed for it."

"That's not the...well..." She shuddered under his eyes, hoped he didn't notice when her hands fell flat on his chest. "Why me?" she asked, more in general than to anyone in particular.

He answered anyway. "Well," he stopped, looked over the splashing campers, "you clearly don't want to debate on land so..."

"Don't you dare, baka!"

"You know, swimming is the best exercise that anyone can get without cooking up a sweat." He advanced another step. "Wanna go for a swim?"

"No!"

But he was already jumping, suspended in the air, and balling down with as much gracefulness as one could hold under the circumstances, his grasp on her never slackening. She came up sputtering, waving her hands everywhere, and his laugh mingling with it. He reached over to brush the bangs out of her eyes helpfully and she stared at him furiously.

"Prepared to die, Chiba. You've just signed your death warrant." And she dove at him, her arms flying up and slapping down at his shoulders as she attempted to push him under. She would drown him, she vowed, no matter how much she'd come to care for him during the past hours. She'd drown him like the very fish he was.

If only he'd just sink!

He stared up at her, legs kicking smoothly under water, and easily stayed afloat. Adorable, simply precious. His hands swiftly came and locked on her hips as he watched her. "What cha doin'?" he asked, all pure and lamb-like.

She glowered. "You're doing it on purpose."

Chuckling, he gave her an encouraging squeeze. "Not with the arms you've got, Odango." He took one in his hand, held it up. "Like strings."

"They are not! I'll have you know that I work out daily." Because he was holding her up, she crossed her arms and floated with him, refusing to meet his stare.

So that was how she kept all that food down. "Do you now?"

"Yes I do. And you can take that 'I-wouldn't-believe-you-for-the-world' look off your face, mister know-it-all, because I have proof." Superiority masked her features.

He was slowly sliding her down so that they floated face-to-face. "Really?" he murmured.

His breath touched hot on her ear, springing zings and pings from every corner of her body and meeting in devastating explosions in her stomach, spreading out into a warm, liquid ocean as she slowly turned her head. Her nose brushed his but she didn't dare move back, not sure of whether it was because she was afraid she'd make the wrong move and lean forward, or because she wasn't leaning forward. She didn't think either one of them was trying to stay afloat as their legs tangled together and her arms climbed up his dripping chest and her hands combed through his hair. The water was coming up around them, slowly reaching their necks as they sank. She watched his gaze sink with them, sink to her lips as pools of desire washed through them. He whispered something, but it was breathed and much too incoherent for her to hear.

He wanted those lips. It was crazy, but it seemed they were taunting him to take a taste, teasing him with their soft pink colour and rose petal shape. They were so close, so perfect. He bet that if he gave just one little move they'd be under his in a perfect fit and under his power to ravish and take. He didn't know how long these feelings had been building up in him for the little dumpling. He couldn't have cared less. They were there, they were now. What happened in two days, two hours, two minutes, or even two seconds were centuries away, he knew, as he wrapped her up in his arms and prepared himself to bend his head and take. This part had been coming, he knew. There was no way to avoid it. No matter who they were, no matter what they'd done to each other, and no matter how they had felt before, everything had changed, and he...he had fallen-

"Hey!"

They didn't hear at first. But as that primary word at entered their minds and sent messages of awareness down their bodies, they each jerked back and away from each other. Their eyes were still locked.

"I beg your pardon?" Chiyo waved her hands as she bent over the side of the dock. It could have just been her, Chiyo thought, but the temperature seemed to rise delightfully.

"What?" Mamoru asked, suddenly annoyed with himself. With everything.

"Sorry to interrupt you, my friend, but one of your children is momentarily straying away from the docks."

"What?" Usagi pushed Mamoru out of the way as she fought to clear her vision. "Where? Who?" Then she saw him, the little rascal who had an obsession with darting back and forth and away since the moment he arrived.

"I'll get him."

Before Usagi could say another word, Mamoru was off like a shot and swimming towards the kid who had no hope of escaping his speed. Irritation was like a second skin as she watched him, and she stomped down the urge to race after him and show him a few skills of her own. Still, the intimacy of the near-kiss was still in her, swimming through her and taking over.

The facts came down to this: She had never been kissed before, was sure that she knew the one who would be her first. And, by God, she had all week to convince him of the same.

* * *

><p>The flames danced like gypsies, all fiery hair and sultry glances. Usagi would have taken deep interest in them if it hadn't been for the doom cloud that had descended over her soon after they left the lake. Who'd have thought that a good game of Red Rover would end up depressing her to no end?<p>

Oh, sure. She loved the game, considered herself an excellent player. But, by God, did the 'couple of the century' have to show off at it? She scowled deeply even as she tried not to. Her ivory complexion warred against her deepening eye colour as she continued to stare endlessly into the heat, not really seeing anything at all. She had planned brilliantly on a way to make Mamoru notice her with just that game. No doubt he knew her lack of strength, and would no doubt get his team to call her over to 'try' and break their fence. And then she'd have ran into Mamoru's barrier, tripped, and then would have fallen into his arms -or so she thought.

Yet Mamoru had thought that it had been a great idea to call Chiyo over and have her, instead, 'mysteriously' trip and fall into the man's arms had a good laugh. An unusually good laugh, and they had laughed themselves until their sides ached. Didn't they know, Usagi mused as she picked up a fallen stick and toyed with the dirt at her feet, that it was her job, falling and tripping clumsily into the baka's arms? Of course they didn't. But at least Chiyo could have taken a clue.

The stick paused in the ground when Usagi's mouth bent downwards. No, that was wrong. She knew that the girl must have had a clue when she caught that quick, knowing gleam in Chiyo's eye when she turned her head to Usagi for only an instant before climbing to her feet again. Usagi didn't know it could take something so little as a smile to bring even the slightest bit of the determination she'd built up to winning Mamoru, smouldering down to the ashes of hell.

Heaving a sigh, Usagi declared herself paranoid and thought on.

But wouldn't you know it? Mamoru, she recalled, didn't think that it was his job to inform the woman of that little point, whether or not she knew. How could she convince the man of her feelings if all he did was moon over some cool-eyed brunette?

Well, she slid her gaze to the side and watched Masao; at least she had some idea of how to get him to notice her. Her foot tapped impatiently. If Masao could just 'pretend' to be attracted to her, then maybe it would pass on to the college student and he'd maybe even give one little itty-bitty thought to her and the dating circle.

Almost satisfied, she poked her stick into the fire and looked up. A smile curved slowly at her lips. She'd seen the scene done in movies-men looking at woman to seduce another out of jealousy. Woman dating men just to get a hold of another. Hey! If it worked on film, then why couldn't it work for her, right? Maybe getting Masao to agree to her little plan would take some time but, she chewed at her cheek, she could always try. And if not, subtleties were always an option.

A giggle bounced from across the fire as Usagi looked up to see Chiyo playfully slap a hand on Mamoru's chest. Her eyes narrowed. They'd been like that since the two disappeared some time in between swimming and Red Rover. Then Mamoru cheerfully came hopping back with a bright smile on his face, looking refreshed and delighted, and announced that they'd just been invited to another cook out. Which brought Usagi to her current sitting place at the fire, a bag of marshmallows beside her.

For the first time in her life, she frantically hoped that they wouldn't sing lovely campfire songs.

"Why the long face?"

Her attention snapped to the blonde beside her. Forcing a smile to light her face, she shook her head. "I didn't know I had one on."

"I can spot one two miles away. Why so blue when a face like yours is made for smiles?" Because she tilted her head to the ground again, Masao tucked a finger under her chin and lifted her face towards his.

She almost jumped at the smooth contact, congratulated herself that no outward appearance showed nervousness. Men startled her. "I'm not blue," she said, but her eyes were overly bright. "I'm just tired. Who'd have thought that camp could be so much work?" Stretching her hands over her head, she inched back a bit, shying into her personal bubble. "If anyone had told me two weeks ago that I'd be working during summer holidays, I wouldn't have even dreamed of believing it."

Masao's laugh was throaty, and his head was thrown back, enjoying. "And now?"

"I guess I'm getting used to it." Digging the branch unconsciously into the ground again, she looked up at Masao. "So what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You must have your own opinion about camping to be working at one. And you seem to be enjoying it, the way you are with your troop. Have you been here before?"

His eyes clouded over, his face hardening and his jaw clenching. But every haunting sign that attempted to stiffen Usagi's spine was gone in an instant, and he was smiling. When he spoke, his tone contradicted his cheerful appearance. "Yes. Too many times before."

Not knowing what to say, Usagi pulled her knees up closer to her because... ...she wasn't sure. "Uh...homesick?"

He chuckled as if it were an inside joke. "Not in the way you mean." He said. "And yourself?"

"More family-sick than anything. My parents went to Paris for two weeks." She told him. "I was supposed to go with them, but came here to work with Mamoru instead. He needed help." She informed him before he could ask, but didn't dive any deeper than that. Mamoru's laugh rang with Chiyo's, sounding like loud, booming church bells in her ears. "Although it doesn't look like he needs any now," she murmured, more to herself than Masao. Changing to subject, she slapped at her a mosquitoes on her knee. "So, do you have anyone back home?"

"No."

"No girlfriend?"

"I-" He moved awkwardly in his spot. "I had someone. I lost her."

The idea that was formulating in her mind vanished. No. No way could she take advantage of a broken heart. "I'm sorry."

He just gave a small smile and nodded. "How's the camp life so far, Usagi-san?"

Well, she thought, it wasn't exactly going the way she wanted. "Saturday seems too far away."

"It can't be that bad, can it?"

She gave a breathless laugh. "Can it?" she repeated, almost silently, and her eyes turned back to Mamoru's form. Her nerves danced, and her spine instantly straightened like a flagpole when her gaze met his in flash of contact.

There was no denying it. Envy had torn at him, and the beast was out, crawling through his body when Masao decided to lay a finger on Usagi. Mamoru's fist clenched. She was doing it on purpose, he shouted to himself. That little brat. If she thought for one moment that she could twirl him around her little finger then she was most definitely in the wrong. Of all the despicable, intolerable-

"Is something wrong, Mamoru-kun?" Chiyo asked, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"No," he lied, shaking his head. Turning back, he gave a charming smile and looked towards the campers. "They're getting eager."

"Mmmm...perhaps we should do what every child fears and is thrilled by."

"Which would be?"

A mischievous smile floated over her fine features. Her face seemed pale against the fire's light, bouncing off it and reflecting back. Almost as if the fire itself was made of ice. "Who's up for ghost stories?"

There were "Oohs" and "Aaahs" and "sugoi!" from the excited mouths of the kids. And among them a simple yelp.

Usagi was up on her feet. "Ghost stories?" Were they kidding her? Sure, she may not have wanted to sing at that moment, but was ghost stories the absolute ultimatum? For bloody sakes! Didn't they REALIZE the place was haunted?

"That's right." Mamoru smirked knowingly. "Problem, Odango Atama?"

She didn't notice. "But why? Why?" she asked again. "Why?"

"Why not?" Chiyo said, flipping her hair back.

"W-well, I uh..." She bit her lip. "Shouldn't we respect the dead? Let them rest in peace? Let them rest, and leave US in peace?" Her fingers tangled together. In the distance an owl's call echoed. Dark shadows seemed to stretch out unusually when she shifted her eyes to the side, and she resisted the temptation of grabbing her throat in order to keep them from doing the same. Ghosts and night -not a good combination, especially at a haunted camp. Fright trembled up her back.

"I don't think we'll be disturbing them by telling a simple story, Usagi," Chiyo soothed, and waved her to sit because she knew better than to worry about silly spirits.

"How do you know?" Usagi demanded, pointing a shaking finger. "Have you ever told a ghost story out here? In the wild? Where things can get you? I don't think so. No, no." She waved her hands rapidly. "I definitely do not think so."

"You're not afraid, are you?"

Then her eyes were all for Mamoru, and for a moment he saw faint fear glimmering brilliantly in them. His mouth opened to say something, anything, but then her eyes covered up so quickly he almost started wondering if he'd ever really seen it.

"I'm not afraid." She crossed her arms, chin stuck up defiantly. "Tell your story for all I care."

"Hey," Masao stood, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm here." His smile was all too intimate. "I'll protect you."

Unnoticed by either, blue eyes glinted dangerously at the casual touch.

Something akin to a growl purred unknowingly under Mamoru's breath. Chiyo stiffened beside him.

"Don't be a baby," Mamoru retorted, trying to stretch out his legs ever-so-casually, despite the emotions racing through him. "Other people would like to hear better things than your constant whining. I'm already half deaf from it, and the least I expected was for you to try and make an effort to act just mature for one week."

It hurt. She forgot that he could hurt her. A slice of heated pain struck her through the heart, and her eyes threatened to brim over with tears. Taking a quivering step back from him, her hands fisted together. "Shut up, Mamoru-baka," she whispered, and regretted it. Where she wanted it to sound sharp and commanding, it sounded hurt and weak. And now he was watching her so gravely she wondered, only for a second, if he could see.

"Let's get this show on the road."

Ripping her gaze from his, she looked down and took a seat back on the log. Her jaw had clenched, and she held back her tears. "Right," she said to herself, then said it louder, almost confident. "Anyone up for marshmallows first?"

She was already on her sixth as Masao was bursting with feeling through his haunting tale of beheaded ghosts and cackling witches, transparent bodies and reflections in the mirror. She'd seen that movie, Poltergeist, and had draped a sheet over her mirror for a month. Ghosts killing people through mirrors? She shuddered visibly. That's all she needed.

When Masao pounced at her, his voice rising, she jumped from the log and fell, much to the amusement of the boys in the group, on her rear rather painfully.

Damn all the men of the world.

Yet all cries of shock, and whimpers of panic died down when Chiyo stood up and raised her hand to hush all of them. "I believe," she stated quietly, affectively, "that we could all do with another tale. Perhaps one not so haunting as it is tragic."

Circling the fire, she linked her fingers together, eyeing them all intensely. "Perhaps you've heard of this tale, the one that tells about the ghosts of this camp."

There was a ripple of murmuring agreement through the audience. "You mean the tale of the ghost of war?"

Her brow rose. "Is it really about the war ghost?" she questioned. "True, one of the ghosts' who had died here had died from a battle wound, but that's all we know about that tale, don't we? That he only died in war with some... ...unfinished business. Perhaps, then," she continued, "it really isn't about war. Perhaps it's about something different. True love, maybe?" her eyes roamed over the mob of kids, then locked onto Usagi's before she went on.

"A warrior he was, with golden hair and a sparkling smile. He was claimed to be the best soldier in the kingdom, and could wield a sword with more skill than the King's royal guards. He had the finesse of the Gods, the speed of a panther, and the will of Fate. Nothing," she shook her head undoubtedly, "could stop him from parading into battle." She paused, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. When she opened them, an emotion far too strong to depict shone in them.

"Whenever he'd walk by, the ladies of the village would sigh at his comely looks. More than once had a lady tried to win his affection by simply dropping her water bucket when passing him. Of course, polite as any gentleman, he would help her fill it back up, but his heart was already lost to another: the Princess, daughter of the King he had foresworn himself to." Her eyes glazed over as she fell deep into the story. She stared at the flickering flames of the fire as they dance playfully, appearing to reach up to the sky yet never succeeding in getting there.

Switching from the fire to Mamoru, she shook her head when saying, "It wasn't a secret. They saw no point in keeping their love for each other a secret. And although the King wasn't for it, he did no more to end their courting than anyone else in the kingdom. Except one." Her eyes burned, angry, her fists clenching at her sides. "She wasn't a witch, nor was she a goddess, but she had power more evil than the hells' and a quick temper to go with it. Being in love with the golden warrior, she came down from her place in the sky to tempt him from his princess with potions of Belladonna and scents of Jasmine. Jealousy controlled her when he paid no mind to her, loyal to his love for what he pledged would be eternity. Knowing no love spell would work, the sorceress whispered into his dreams at night that the Princess wasn't loyal, having affairs with other men when he went out to war."

Her jaw moved as she stood beside Usagi, her gaze piercing Mamoru's, then flowing over the children. "He was convinced that his dream was right. He started to see the looks the Princess was giving towards other men, and despised the way she laughed at their humourless jokes and gave them discreet little touches on the shoulder. Never once did he give thought to the lack of intimacy in those touches, neither did he give thought to the similar way he was with women. One day," her voice continued softly, slowly, "he accused her of the adulterous crime, demanded an explanation. Despite her denials, he left her before going off into battle.

"The last words both of them had spoken were in vain. His accusations battled against her cries and pleas of desperation." Chiyo's voice trembled, broke. Her hands wavered and her body seemingly slumped. "She couldn't convince him that there had never been anybody but him. Never." She shook her head denying the story. "And as she lay at the window of her chamber so many weeks after, her cheek lying against her arm, she felt her soul torn apart as the one she loved, the magnificent warrior was killed in battle." Chiyo continued her story, her voice more than eerily soft. "She, too, died that day. And because the golden guardian, even after hearing of his love's betrayal, did not return the Sorceress's feelings, she cursed both their broken souls to wander on without one another forever." Heaving a sigh, she breathed in the air that smelled of smoking wood and wilderness. "And no one ever knew what killed the princess the day her warrior died. Yet they say her soul still lives there, in that same very tower, waiting." Her eyes flickered over the group. "Mourning, dying again and again. It was her curse. And his."

Chiyo's eyes turned to Usagi's. Locked on them. "True love was never easily given since," she told her. "Even now, three thousand years after, the ghost of the tower works against mortals and curses their unloyal hearts be broken."

Usagi's mouth opened on a shaky breath. "Isn't there another way for her to be happy?"

A soft smile seemed to float against Chiyo's mouth. "There's always another way." Bending down, she picked up a stick and drew a line through the dirt. "Fortunately the Sorceress's curse was not indestructible. It is only to be when a love as pure as theirs came about on a Lunar Crescent that her soul can be released and joined with her lover's. But," she paused to increase the tension, "this love has to be returned without doubt, without vengeance, and just as chaste. This, friend, is one of the greatest impossibilities of life."

"Why?"

"Have you ever known a love to be without doubt?"

Not knowing how to respond, not so sure how to reassure, she stayed silent.

Chiyo smiled, and her smile was so sad. "I didn't think so." Calmly, she took her seat back beside Mamoru and folded her hands. Her gaze kept still on her lap, unwilling to meet all the eyes that were evened on her.

"Does..." Usagi's voice almost broke, abruptly dry. She cleared her throat, starting again. "Did the man, the warrior, ever know about the falseness of her disloyalty?"

Chiyo's head snapped up, and her eyes shone with a surprise that quickly flickered away. "I don't know." Her voice had quivered before she could control it again. Validity faded in her eyes, faded out. Usagi's stomach trembled.

Maybe she was missing something here, but a light feeling told her that something was amiss.

Feeling someone watching her, Usagi's eyes turned and locked with midnight blue. Her body became paralysed, her fingers digging into the log beside her. They both felt the punch of power as they stared at each other for a single moment, forgetting everything surrounding them. The children were silent, unsure what to do, and the two others had said not a word. Mamoru's body urged him to move to her, but pride had him staying where he was. His soul, however, was...somehow reaching out to her.

"What do think?" he asked.

"I think he has to know the truth." Usagi said after pausing a moment. "She can't be the only one cursed, can she? She wasn't in the wrong, after all."

Masao gave a little chuckle. "You're a smart one, aren't you?"

The spell between Usagi and Mamoru was broken, and she blushed. It was the first time anyone had referred to her as smart. "Just putting two and two together," she muttered.

"For once," Mamoru commented, but an easy smile bowed his lips as he straightened and rolled his shoulders. His neck craned to the kids. "What did you think?"

"Aw, those stories are for sissies," a boy of not yet eight said. "Girls have germs and don't know how to play video games."

"Do too!" a girl retorted, pouting.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do to-"

A howl sounded in the atmosphere, its echo bouncing off the mountains. The kids recoiled, the girls screeching in the process. "Wolf!" Jumping for cover, they ran to their counsellors and hid behind them. The boys, though reluctant, peeked over their leaders' shoulders.

For most obvious reasons, Usagi didn't exactly think she'd make a good shield. As the blood drained from her face, she put on her best mask and gave the kids a meek smile. "I wouldn't worry too much, kids," she told them. "I don't think the wolves come to close to humans. They're more scared of us than we are of them." She hoped. She really, really hoped.

"Really?" Brown eyes were wide and sincere.

"If they're scared of us, then why do they eat us?" a boy demanded.

"Maybe if we make wolf sounds, then they'll think we're animals and won't bother us," a girl suggested hopefully, fingering a red ringlet.

"Unfortunately," Usagi said absently, staring into the trees, "our wolf friends have an excellent sense of smell, and would know, despite our efforts of animal effects, that we are humans just by scent." She shot an apologetic smile over her shoulder. "Nice try, though."

"Good call, Odango."

She tried to glare. "Shut up, baka."

"Don't worry." Masao stood up, resting a hand on a child's head. "They'll recognize our sounds and stay away. There are mostly mountain lions 'round here, and you can only find them if you go a ways up the mountain. That's beyond our camp's boundaries, so we have no worries." A gentle smile reached his eyes. "Maybe we're ready to hit the sheets."

"Maybe you're right," Usagi murmured, still watching the darkness. There was some relief spreading in her, but caution kept her spine straight.

As they departed their separate ways, Chiyo taking the left trail, Masao taking the right, and the other two going down the centre, Usagi kept close to Mamoru. Protection was vital and she felt it when she was with him.

He caught the way she kept inching closer and found it oddly adorable. So subtle. "Nothing's out there, y'know."

She looked at him, then back at the trees. "Okay."

"So stop waiting for something to jump out and kill us." He kept his voice low, taking a glance back at the kids. They weren't listening, and he wasn't really expecting them to.

"You can never be too careful."

"Yes you can." He took her arm, pulled her closer. "Like right now. This camp is safe, Usagi. Do you think that they would have built the camp here if it wasn't safe?"

It was logical. "I guess not..." Blue innocence looked up at him.

"And do you think that the parents would let the kids come to this camp if they didn't know that it was safe?"

She dug her foot into the ground, kept walking. Warmth came from his grip and ran through her. She inched closer. "Well..." she said, doubt lacing her tone.

"And do you think I'd let anything happen to you?"

It came out, a mere slip of the tongue, but once he said it he couldn't take it back. Truthful as that was, her eyes were filled with slight surprise and he bit back on a wince. Of course she would think that, you idiot, he reprimanded. Did you ever give her any other reason not to?

"No."

His eyes sharpened at her strong response, his grip tightening as if readying to take action and yank her to him. Body to body. Touch to touch. Heat to heat. Images rippled through his mind, dragging through his nerves and settling in his gut. Unconsciously he brought her a step closer with his eyes burning intently on her wide ones.

Their noses brushed. He could feel the warmth of her breath flutter on his lips and his blood surged in response. His focus was all for her, contemplation running as ragged as his breath. It'd be so easy to make one simple shift and claim those lips. So terribly sweet.

Her hand came on the hand that clutched her arm.

"No, I don't." She smiled, innocent as a butterfly. "Arigato. I feel better." Blood screamed in her ears.

His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest, pounding against his ribs and threatening to jump out of his chest. What now? What was going to happen now? Something was apparently screaming for their attention, something stronger than attraction, but neither could quite grasp what.

And then she was gone, pulled from his loosened hold.

He blinked. Stopped. And looked to the place where she once stood, then tilted his gaze down at the ripple of gasps to where Usagi suddenly dropped.

She'd fallen. She'd tripped. She sat there a moment, stunned speechless at the ironic moment of clumsiness, then felt pain slicing at her knee. When she glanced down she saw a small cut on her knee and felt the tears flood. And then, as if on cue, she squeezed her eyes shut and burst into a loud cry of tears. "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! My leg! I cut my leg!"

Way to ruin the moment, Odango, he thought. Laughter was filling his eyes, though, as he thought gratefully for a moment that some things just didn't change. Bending down to help her up, he knew that he'd never have it any other way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>Mamoru never knew the mornings to be so cool out in the wilderness. As his hand touched a pine branch and he leaned on the trunk, he watched silently as the sun started to rise over the mountains, silhouetting them as pink, yellow and blue merged together with night. And the moon, still glowing, went down towards the horizon while the sun began to take its place.<p>

He breathed in, welcomed the fresh air. It was at times like this that he was truly grateful to be alive. The past he sought to forget, already forgotten, tended to break out of its guard and jump at him at the rare moments. Last night had been one of those moments.

He had woken up in a cold sweat; the sheets clutched close and his sweats damp with perspiration. The terror of the dream was still floating in his mind, and the feeling was much too real. The panic was still skittering on his skin as he got dressed, and he concentrated on walking it off in the early morning breeze. It wasn't dark, he observed, nor was it quite light, so he could tell that it was around four o'clock to five in the morning, and congratulated himself on being an early riser, beating the Odango Atama this morning.

His eyes stopped focusing on the mountains. That swimming encounter had been much too close, and he was afraid that if he didn't stop these oncoming swirl of emotions he would give in to the urge to take the small rabbit and ... he wasn't sure what he'd do -no, TOO sure of what he wanted to do, but it wasn't going to be in her best interest and just the thought would scare her silly. So when Chiyo had grabbed him that other day and dragged him aside, he was glad he had that time to sort out a shaky plan that he wasn't even sure was right, no matter how certain apart of him was set on it. But he was doing it for her, and in return Chiyo said she would help him with his problem concerning a certain odangoed rabbit. And that was all that mattered at the moment. If she could help him organize himself together again, if she could help him see how ridiculous these on-surge of perplexed feelings were, it'd all work out in the end.

Now, just to figure out how he actually felt about changing those perplexed feelings...

"You know what they say about early risers."

He didn't jump, didn't flinch, didn't gasp in surprise at the intruder. He recognized the voice: light, sweet, friendly, even when mad. The corners of his lips twitched when he absently thought how adorable she could be when mad. "What's that, Odango?"

She ignored the name once more, making an effort. He had been alone when she spotted him as she started out of her cabin, slightly disturbed from a dream she couldn't remember, but more so he looked lonely. Knowing the difference between the terms, she gave into the urge to soothe, and came up next to him.

She smiled beautifully and leaned on the opposite side of the tree. "They live longer."

He gave a breathless laugh at that. "Do they, now? And where did you hear that?"

She shrugged, looked to the horizon. "School."

Many of the things she said now happened to come from school. His ever-rising interest and pride in her swelled again. They didn't look at each other, and somehow they didn't need to. "What else do you learn from school."

"Not much else."

"Says who?"

She gave a breathless laugh at the irony of it. What game was he playing? "Everyone!" and eyed him curiously.

Scars were there. She didn't realize it, he knew, but emotional scars were there. "Not everyone. Not anymore. How odd," he murmured to himself, but spoke before she could process it. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." That damned myth still haunted her not twenty-four hours after. "You?"

"I could sleep. That was the problem. Look at that sky," he whispered. "Is there anything like the morning sky?"

"I usually never wake up early enough to know."

"I'll tell you, Usagi. There isn't any other time that you get to witness what a new day brings. Not even tomorrow will the sky be exactly like this. And it leaves," he added, "in so little time." His brows furrowed together at that, his lips bowed down in a frown.

"Maybe that's why they say nothing is perfect." Her eyes were amused as she turned to him. "I didn't know you could be so deep, bakayaro. Maybe you should take up psychology." Her eyelashes fluttered. "Wanna psycho-analyze me?"

"Har har."

She grinned in return, turning back to the mountains. "So what was the trouble? Nightmares?" Mocking eyes, raised eyebrows, she gave him a side-glance and expertly forced her lips in a pout. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"If I'm supposed to be insulted by that, you're very greatly mistaken."

Her laugh was soft, and made him smile. "So you did have one," she confirmed. "What was it about?"

"I didn't say I had one," he pointed out.

"I can tell these things. You look like you had a nightmare. You know," she let her fingers brush through her tangling hair. "You can tell me. It'll make you feel better. It always makes me feel better."

He gave her a side-glance. "Odango, for you, it's gotta be a regular topic of conversation."

Undaunted she angled her head his way. "Exactly. So as you've clearly pointed out, I of all people would know that talking about it would ease the tension. I promise, Mamoru." Her eyes were serious and intent on his. "I won't laugh."

Because he wanted to believe her, and because he wanted to release this great ball of tension in his gut that refused to give way, he built up his strength and let his eyes wander back to the sky. "It must have been all that talk of ghosts and death. And love. That's what must have triggered it, but an old memory came up. My first memory." His brow furrowed in concentration. "My worst memory."

Usagi stayed silent when he paused, giving him time. He would continue. For as long as she knew him, he never left anything incomplete sway loosely in the wind.

He was grateful for it. "It was when I was six years old. My parents were packing us up for a trip. To where, I can't remember. But I was excited and eager as if I'd been waiting my whole life just to get there." He took a deep swallow. "We started early in the day, but it was night when we crossed the border, driving up a mountain. It was dark, too dark, and the road must have been old because I remember the constant cracks and bumps that we drove over. A curve in the road was coming up, and my mother had to turn on the overhead light to see the map. I remember, it distracted my father for a moment, and it would have been all right, but there was no rail at the edge that the car lights could reflect against, and my father anticipated the turn too late. We..." He wouldn't cry. He'd vowed long ago, shielded himself too hard to let go now. "We went over. And I..." He let his head press against the tree's bark, turned his upward. "I never saw them again."

Oh Lord, he had only been a child. She wanted to comfort and soothe, but knew better. By the way he squared his jaw and fought against the tears, she knew he didn't want sympathy and wouldn't stand for anything less. She felt that, but more so, she felt admiration. Could she ever have possibly gone on without her family and friends? She didn't think so.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

"No. And it wasn't yours either," she said. "How strong," she continued, "you must have been to have gone on, on your own. Especially at such a young age."

He looked at her, expecting pity. Instead, to his shock, to his delight, he saw none and, for the first time, he didn't feel the slight depression weighing him down. "I was alone."

"Not anymore." And those last words hung between them comfortably for a while. There was no need for anything else to be said or felt but that.

"You're right," she said after a while, staring into the distance.

"Huh?"

"The sky. It leaves quickly. Where do you think it goes?"

The feeling of release was still floating in him. "To the other side of the world," he said dryly, grinning. "Where else?"

"That's not what I meant," she wrinkled her nose at him. "I mean the colours. You said so yourself that they didn't stay the same. So where does this sky go, and how does a new one come about?"

"The colours only rearrange, Odango. This sky doesn't go anywhere. It comes back, just differently."

She sighed, slightly agitated. All good things must come to an end. "But you said that it wasn't the same sky."

"It isn't."

"Then it can't come back!"

"Odango-!"

"So where does it go?"

"It doesn't 'go' anywhere! It just changes!"

"I didn't mean literally, baka." She argued. "I meant figuratively. Where does the sky go? Why isn't it always the same?"

He let out a frustrated breath. "Why is it that whenever we speak you're always arguing with me?"

"Ah, uh-uh." She wagged her finger in front of his face. "I wasn't arguing. I was debating. You said one thing; I said that you said another. I think," she specified, "that it is you who is arguing with me."

"Then why," he said, "do you pursue it?"

"Because you are a kind of person who won't let anything get through that narrow little mind of yours until push comes to shove. Since it's very unlikely that anyone would want to push you, I will take that spot and shove, shove, shove." She beamed. "And that is that."

"Really?" he murmured.

"That's right. And if you've got a problem with that then that's just gonna have to be your own fault."

"You think so?"

"You betcha, pal."

"How do you figure?"

That stopped her, wiped off her smug smile and turned her expression into one of consideration.

"Well...I...umm..." What was she trying to figure again? "Because it was you who..." Who what? "Didn't I just say it?"

Mamoru watched as her tongue had darted out and stuck in-between her lips as she contemplated. She looked much too cute right then for her own good. "You said that it was my fault because I had a problem with it." He took a slow step forward. "How do you figure?"

"I figure nothing," she said. When she realized that it wasn't the right answer, she flapped her arms between them to explain. "That's not the point! You're making this worse."

"How?"

"Because you're messing everything up. You know very well that it's your fault."

"Please," he said, "humour me."

"I do that every day, don't I?"

"Ah, I see," he replied, scratching the stubble that adorned his chin. "So you're angry that you amuse me."

"I'd rather not be your source of amusement."

"But I can be yours?"

"You aren't my source of amusement! You're my source of..." Woah, let's not go there, a voice cautioned, halting her words. Her eyes flashed when she met his directly. "Stop twisting my words around."

"Now you're angry because I'm speaking honestly."

"No. I'm angry because you're upending my feelings."

"So I make you feel things."

"No!"

His brow arched lazily and he pushed away from the tree. "No?" he asked slowly. It was a challenge whether she knew it or not, one that he couldn't resist taking up. Perhaps he wouldn't need Chiyo's help after all. "I don't make you feel anything?"

She made a gesture to brush it off. "Of course not. Same as I don't make you feel anything," she lied.

"Really?" He took a step closer. "Are you sure about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"You tell me," he said at length. "I don't make you feel anything? Nothing? Every time we meet, every time we bump into each other because you trip." He ignored her sputter of protest. "Doesn't that make you feel at least a tiny bit of...anything?"

Okay, cowboy, she thought, watching his movements. She may have fallen for him, but that didn't mean she was ready for any physical contact in that area. She took a step in retreat, and then another when he advanced. "I don't think..." The birds had been whistling above her a moment ago. Funny, she couldn't hear them anymore. "I don't think so..."

"Mhmm..." He made her nervous. Interesting.

Her back pressed up against the tree trunk. "Because...I...you..." Her mind went hazy, her eyes turned to swirls of cloudy blue. She could hear thumping in her head, pounding in her head. Her pulse rabbited as his hand shot out and caught hold of hers. She fought to think, knew that he was expecting something, but the question he'd asked was forgotten as her mind turned into rolls of jumbled words.

He tested the waters by running his hand around her wrist, up her arm, down her torso and hooked around her waist. When both of hers shot up and splayed over his chest, he bent closer and saw exactly what he'd wanted to see.

Desire, wanting, expecting.

A keen sense of disappointment hit him when he couldn't see anything else in her baby blues. Then wondered what he wanted to see that was lacking. When body brushed, then pushed against body, the thought quickly swooped away.

His breath tangled with hers, eyes much too intent, much too dark for comfort. "You don't think you make me feel anything, Usa?" His lips touched her jaw, skimmed up to her cheek. His fingers tingled against her back. "Au contraire, little rabbit." He laid a soft kiss just under her eye, trailed up to her temple. "Since when, I can't remember, but ..." His lips brushed over nose, lingered. "You make me feel all too much." His free hand came up to tangle in the silky strings of neatly tied hair. He cupped the back of her neck.

Her breath caught, her eyes fluttered close. The beginning of day kissed her profile and her lips part on a gasp. Her hands clutched his shirt for balance, swayed in his direction. "Mamoru..."

"And I think that I make you feel just as much." Her body was so small in his arms, yet fit so well. He tightened his hold. "Don't I?" His lips touched the corners of hers, teasing her waiting mouth. Her breath was coming out in heavy exhales much to his delight. So she wanted him, he thought, just as he wanted her. Desired her. And that was what he wanted. That was exactly what he wanted. Wasn't it?

The thought began to absently cloud his mind.

He was doing crazy things to her senses. Her mind was no longer in rolling tumbles, but clear as day. There was all of one thought floating in there, and that was him. All him. She'd been waiting for this, she realized as she brought him closer. And here it would come, his kiss, finally. This was real. Him, her, this was really happening. Excitement flooded her like an open dam and instinct had her pressing up against him. Pleasure mingled against common sense, a moan catching in her throat. It'd be her first, and if everything worked out the way she wanted, he would be her only.

He could have groaned at her reaction. She was so small, so responsive, making Mamoru tighten his grip on her even more. Gentleness was hard coming as his lips suddenly fused themselves on the length of her neck, nipping then suckling. She shivered. He pressed her up against the tree, his hands claiming by making their slow journey up and over her. He could have sworn he'd heard his name whispered just once through those lips, felt the glory of that swallow him up until only a thread of common sense was holding him in place while her inexperienced fingers trailed up over his back and clutched.

It was all so clear now that Usagi, however naïve, felt the strength of the desire rush up her spine. Desire so dangerous, he knew, and so very tempting. That was all he'd wanted, all he would ever want and nothing more.

Her skin was smooth beneath his lips, and felt like satin flower petals. His cheek rubbed against her hair lightly, lips moving desperately against it, and he felt her body tremble slightly beneath his. She was so petit, so beautiful, so...

Young.

It was that very idea that had him jerking back to reality. Young. She was young, entirely too young to know the things that he wanted to do to her. The fact was, he realized with astonishment, he was simply taking advantage of her. Snatching her up before she had time to think, to know exactly what she was being snatched up for. Good Christ, Mamoru! he swore. Barely over the age of innocence she was and he was ready to gobble her up like an animal. Like he would any other woman. And because he knew that, and knew that now, with her, everything was different-that she was different-he had to rein in his control, yank back on the feverous desire, and chain himself to safety. For both him and her. Whether she had given her lips to another male or not, this time it was with him, and, God damnit, this time it was precious.

Because of that complex fisting feeling in his stomach reassured him of that, he trusted it and obeyed. Easing her back, easing himself back, he gave her neck a friendly squeeze before he let go. He watched her eyes flutter open sleepily, confusion swimming there, and gave his safety chain a firmer hold.

What did she do? she thought. One moment they were about to be fused together, and the next, his warmth was gone and all that was left was the cool breeze of morning. Struggling not to show the quick pain of loss, she let herself blink and take out her mask of coolness.

"Well," she said. Her voice was hoarse and she despised it.

"I think," he began, "that I certainly do make you feel something."

"Is that what this was about?" she asked, her voice smoothing. "To prove your suspicions?"

Why did that sound so cruel? "To prove both of our suspicions. Don't tell me you yourself weren't just as curious as I. And now that we know that there's some sort of...chemistry, we can leave it at that."

"Can we? I suppose that you would know all about chemistry."

He shrugged, turned back to see the sun rising and the majority of the colours turning to blue. "It happens when two people are attracted to each other. Don't look so insulted, Odango Atama. Surely you should know, as we've both been attracted to others before. It doesn't mean we have to act on it." At least, for now.

"Oh no." But she wouldn't be just another one of his bimbos. She ground her teeth. No way. And there was no way that she was just going to let him leave it at something as simple as chemistry. "I suppose we shouldn't."

"Great." His shoulders sagged. She was cooperating. Now all he'd have to do was make sure that the 'chemistry' stayed between them. "I'm glad you agree. Now," he motioned to the path back. "I suggest we both get some shut-eye before the morning bell rings. It's better to be refreshed when dealing with active children."

"Yes. Refreshed," she echoed, slowly making her way back after him. There would be some sort of refreshing in the near future, she thought. For both of them.

* * *

><p>The plan wasn't going so well. The entire five days after that morning, Usagi had been wearing her best outfits, trying to act as maturely as possible, avoiding all possibilities of fighting, and most importantly making him see what a good girlfriend she could be. She may not have the best body in the world, she reasoned, or the most beautiful face, but she was decent for a girl of almost fifteen, and she could make him see that she had more brains that anyone ever took her for.<p>

Except there was one little thing in her way.

It wasn't that she didn't like Chiyo. The girl was fun to talk to, was interesting, bright and-hey, wouldn't you know it?-a model, too! She was eighteen, in college, majoring in Historic Anthropology and heading for her...what did she call it? Royal Crowning? And wasn't it just the craziest coincidence that Usagi's momentary crush was heading in just the same direction? She wasn't blind. She could see it. She could see the bloody chemistry between the two radiating everywhere! Sparks were flying, fireworks were bursting, and she was sitting on the sidelines unable to help the scowl that turned her pretty features dark.

Yet she had no reason to hate the woman for who she was. And that was what hurt so much. It wasn't a week ago that Usagi would have admitted to hell and back that she'd rather be living in a lion's den than stay in the same room as Mamoru. Little did she know that she'd been waiting for him to just look at her all along. And it was taking her longer than forever to get him to even glance her way for an instant, let alone fall for her the same way. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the man was avoiding her. How else could you explain his sudden idea just two days ago of separate activities split between two groups? At least, she thought mournfully, he didn't suggest Chiyo stay with him and the boys instead of Masao. Men's day out. Sure. Whatever.

So she was stuck with the gorgeous brunette model, who was currently standing beside her with a long stick, ready to be climbing up the trail, and smiling while whistling a little tune.

They had gone rafting on Monday. White water rafting. Which was fine in her book, except for the fact that whenever they went around a sharp bend and avoided hitting a bunch of jagged little rocks, Chiyo always 'somehow' happened to fall back and right into Mamoru's arms. And he, being the perfect gentlemen, would gallantly catch her and place her neatly beside him, just so she would spill into his arms again.

Tug-of-war on Tuesday. The two had managed to fall into each other then, too, when the rope had gone slack and their side dove rapidly to the ground.

Yesterday was horseback riding. It would have been a whole lot more enjoyable if the infamous couple hadn't suddenly disappeared, leaving Usagi struggling with the reins and trying to sit upright on the saddle while Chiyo had her back erect and rode gracefully with the horse's movements.

You would 'think' that those peaceful moments on Monday morning had been for something. Was he just going to ignore it now? It appeared so.

The little...

"You guys have to be back by four o'clock," Masao pointed out. "With your campers' sheets completed." He said, referring to their 'Birds n' Nature' guide book they were to use in order to spot certain types of friendly winged creatures and environmental objects.

"And we'll be able to find all of these on the list, right?" Usagi asked, eyeing a certain bird's picture that she'd never seen before.

"I made the lists myself," he said proudly, thumping his chest in a 'manly' way, then gave her a stunning wink. "I know that there are at least most of these things listed on the path you'll be taking. No way will you miss a pinecone. Besides," he handed the paper back, "these are meant for the kids, Usagi."

"Oh." She blushed, bit her lip, and cursed herself for looking stupid in front of Mamoru again. "Right. I knew that."

"Sure, Odango Atama," Mamoru said. She was wearing the shortest shorts he'd ever seen, he thought, and fought off the pressing thought that maybe she wore it for-he glowered at the man beside him-Masao. Or just to torture him. Figures. "Are you sure you're going to be comfortable in those sandals?"

She was about to reply when Chiyo laughed and stepped forward, putting her hands on Mamoru's shoulders and giving him a playful shove. "Of course she'll be comfortable. Won't you, Usagi?"

"Yes. I'm...after all, I'm a female."

"And females know these things." Chiyo's finger flicked at Mamoru's nose, enjoying herself. "We have a sense of balance that keeps our feet comfortable throughout the day. It's built in."

"Actually," Usagi corrected, "we don't. It's-"

"Now, now. This is summer and it's not the time for squabbles. Well!" She turned her head as the children advanced down the road. "It's time to go. We should get started as soon as possible, isn't that right, Usa? Bye, boys! I'll see you later, Masao." Her eyes narrowed on his as his face remained expressionless, and she followed Usagi when she awkwardly turned and made her way to the group to pair them up.

Usagi held her hand up to the boys and waved as they headed for the trail.

Mamoru gave off his own little salute-type wave and watched until the two disappeared into the thickening of the woods. Suddenly feeling a bit awkward, he aimed a side-glance at Masao. "I guess it's just you and me now." The idea didn't seem thrilling.

"Guess so."

He didn't know why the careless response had his back up, it just did. Giving a stiff nod Mamoru headed back to the stables, ready to take his week's endless frustrations out on a stack of hay. "Better get to it then."

"Hmm..." Masao murmured. "You know, this final option just doesn't seem as appealing as it did when I looked at it the first time." Mucking stalls, grooming horses, he thought dryly. What fun!

"Never is." Mamoru commented.

"You're right. There's always a down side to riding the animals, isn't there?" Masao hooked his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans, feeling lazily comfortable.

His teeth grounded. Oh yeah, pal, Mamoru thought, there's probably an upside to riding the mounts, too. Recalling what Chiyo's and his disappearance resulted in the other day, Mamoru shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from fisting in front of Masao. They left Masao and Usagi alone, together, having the time of their lives. For reasons that he was slowly coming around to, the absent of a chaperon made him angry. Usagi wasn't supposed to enjoy the lack of his presence, damnit! She was supposed to be raging jealous.

But was she? No. He heard the way she kept giggling at Masao's jokes, slapping him playfully and looking around as if it were the most innocent reflex in the world. He scoffed. Usagi? Naïve? No way in hell.

His tone was even when he responded, "There's a downside to everything." And, boy, did he know it.

Masao bent down to pick up a stray rock, fingering it in his palm. "Can't see one to this camp thing, though."

"Is that so?"

His grin was lightning quick. "Well, look at the wonderful people I've met. You," he said, tone light, "Usagi. It's a pleasure."

He hadn't mentioned Chiyo. A subtle fact that slipped past Mamoru easily. "A pleasure," he repeated, stopping near the barn entrance, "to meet me and Usagi?"

His eyes were mysterious, more so than usual, and he tossed the rock in his hand over his shoulder as if it were a horseshoe. For luck. "You know, Usagi is the easiest person to speak to. It's like I've known her for years. Can't say I've ever met anyone like her."

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. He knew that. He knew that she wasn't like anyone else. Unique, and so special.

"She's sweet," Masao added.

Like a rose, Mamoru was forced to agree silently.

"Caring."

Unworldly so. Mamoru's heart pace thickened.

"Creative."

And no longer was he surprised. He glanced at Masao. Didn't he seem to be getting close to the Odango?

"Beautiful."

So the man was looking. Suspicion rose. Mamoru's knuckles turned white on the rake he took from the rack.

"Simply everything a man would want in his life."

That was it. Dropping the rake, Mamoru whirled on Masao and pushed his back to the barn. "Okay, I want to know what's going on between Usagi and you?"

Blocking out the shock, Masao looked up at the glinting furious blue eyes. "What?"

"All you two have been doing lately is disappearing with each other, pairing up with each other, giggling like a couple of school kids with secrets. Have you touched her? I swear by all that is holy that if you have I'll-"

"Hold on, damnit!" Masao struggled out of the man's grip, but it was to no avail, as Mamoru's clutch didn't even slacken. "What are you talking about? Usagi and I haven't been doing anything!" he gave a mimicking glower of his own. "Don't be ridiculous."

"My eyes don't lie to me," he growled. "You've wanted her since day one. I haven't noticed-" A small lie, "-I haven't interfered. I didn't think there was any need to. But now, now this has gone too far."

"Nothing has gone anywhere. Besides, Chiba," he clenched his jaw, "she's a free woman. And she is a woman if you haven't noticed."

"So you have touched her. Where? When? I'll break you in half," he hissed between his teeth, prepared and ready. He'd been in fights before, both physical and verbal. He was sure that he had more experience than this man, two years his junior. Anything for his lady. That was right, he thought, 'his' lady. Even though his feelings weren't quite defined as anything except attraction, and the constant reminder of age was still hovering in the air, one thing was for sure, Usagi was everything he wanted, surprise, surprise. And that was enough for now.

"Calm down, Mamoru. I haven't touched, but only looked. But," He added, eyes flashed, challenging, "if I did want to touch her, and she was willing, it wouldn't concern you either way."

"Don't be too sure of that."

"Why? You got a thing for her, Mamoru-san?" He smirked. "The way you've been carrying on the past week, it almost seems like you hate her."

What the hell else was he supposed to do with the irritation that was building up in him? She was in his dreams, filling his mind, taking over his senses. It was crazy! If she knew what he imagined doing to her, with her, she'd run away like crazy, and stay away. He had given her a prime example Monday. It was either yank her in his arms and ravish her, or avoid all contact with her in every possible way until he figured out what was going on.

That didn't mean he was going to let every other guy get a shot at her.

"Think whatever you like, Masao. The fact still remains that she's out of your reach, and will remain so even if you think otherwise. Keep your distance." Dropping the man, he started striding into the barn to pick up the boys. Mucking out the stalls day. His favorite. At least it kept the muscles well toned.

"I should say the same."

Mamoru stopped, turned. "Come again?"

"You've been so infatuated with Chiyo I'm surprised you even noticed Usagi." He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, determined to stand his ground regardless of the way those cobalt eyes spit cold flames at him. He stood, shoulders squared, unaffected.

" Chiyo and I are just friends." Invading each other's personal bubbles for their own gains.

"Doesn't look that way to me."

Suspicion and mischievousness took on a new definition as he lazily turned around. "Jealous?"

"You bet."

Admiring the way he didn't deny, Mamoru nodded. "Good." That was the plan anyway. Starting his lazy whistling, he picked up a pitchfork at the side of the barn, and hauled the silage out of the horse stalls. This, as they said, was a man's job. "I'm glad we're on the same level with each other."

"I'll have to ask you to explain that."

The boys were already grooming and shovelling. Though they had originally groaned at the prospect of having to clean out the stables, they seemed awfully cheerful as they chattered back and forth, making conversation even with the horses. Unbuttoning two buttons for the fresh waft of cool air, Mamoru bent down and stuck the fork in a barrel of hay. Without looking back, he answered, "Chiyo and I had a discussion after that day at the lake."

"Oh, yes. I noticed your disappearance," he muttered to himself.

"And I noticed the way you kept staring at Odango's legs. Never mind," he muttered. "Don't just stand there, start helping." He gave an absent brush at his bangs. "Here's how it went..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Usagi was sitting beside Chiyo on a picnic table at a resting place, studying the map, her tongue sticking between her teeth as she scratched an itchy spot on her knee. "Gotta say," she began, turning to Chiyo, "I really think we're lost."<p>

"We're not lost!" Chiyo snatched the map away from the startled blonde, bringing it under her own scrutiny. "We're just...not on the right track. I say we go up. I don't think this is the resting place."

"Chiyo, we've been walking for hours! And my feet-they're adapting like you said they were meant to. Look at them," she pointed, "they're as red as the cherries on those bushes!" What would everyone think when she came home and saw scabbed feet? They would think she went to a concentration camp instead of a summer camp is what they would think, she confirmed. She gasped, her hands flying to her cheeks. What would Motoki think?

Wait, no, she shook her head, it wasn't like that. She didn't like him anymore. At least, not in the romantic sense she'd thought of him in before. It was funny how the angelic light she'd always put him in dimmed greatly into another. No longer did her heart flutter at the thought of his face. Nor did she feel giddy and anxious at the thought of how she would look in front of him. Instead, her pulse stayed at that relaxing beat, and her nerves didn't dance as they once used to. All she felt for him was brotherly affection, and was surprised that she didn't realize it before. Deciding to ponder that for a while she waited for her new partner to make up her mind.

"They look like red toes to me."

"It was a simile," Usagi drawled. "We're supposed to get back in an hour. What are we going to do?"

"Walk the other way, I guess." Chiyo shrugged. "There are a lot of kids, and we probably left tracks on our way." Sighing, she rolled the map up and gave a small smile. "If we aren't back at the designated time then they'll probably send someone out to find us." Sitting beside Usagi she put her face in her hands. "Heavens, I'm sorry. I should have told you I'm not very good with maps but," she flicked at the camp's one, "this isn't even a real one."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Usagi offered. "At least we're still alive."

A breathless laugh. "Yeah." A tint of sarcasm. Biting wit filled her as she leaned back on the picnic bench. Taking in a breath, she asked, "But for how long?"

"So pessimistic," Usagi said with a roll of her eyes. "Well, then think of it this way. At least we have everything on the list. Except for squirrel. We didn't get a squirrel."

"Yeah. That's..." Chiyo searched for the word, "crazy."

"Mhm. So I guess we're going to have to wait a bit for someone to come and get us, huh?"

"I guess so."

"Yeah."

Silence came, with the vague chattering of the kids in the background. Usually Usagi considered herself a good people person, and socially outgoing. But now, at that moment, she didn't quite know what to say to the woman, whom she considered competition. Twiddling her thumbs she bit on the inside of her cheek and tapped her foot, wondering if more time passed since their last words than it seemed.

"So how long has it been?"

"Not even a moment."

"Ah."

Usagi ran her tongue along the edge of her teeth. "So...how has your week been so far?"

Chiyo gave her a questioning glance. "It's been alright. Yours?"

"It's been alright."

This small talk thing wasn't cutting it for Usagi. Slapping her hands on her knees, she rubbed them together. "Okay, I think I should say this straight out, Chiyo-san, because it's been...bothering me all week."

"What?"

Here it goes. "What's going on with you and Mamoru?"

Instead of the astonishment Usagi was expecting, a sort of inner delight gleamed on her features. "Nothing is, Usagi. Why would you think so?"

Maybe she should back down. Maybe she should just let the girl have him and be done with it. It was apparent that her efforts throughout the week had been to no effect.

No. No, damnit, whether the girl was beautiful or not had nothing to do with it. After all, love wasn't totally about looks or brains...really. It was about the inner person. "Do you guys have a thing going? Are you seeing each other? Dating? Are you dating him, Chiyo-san?"

Unconcerned, simply serene, she crossed her legs and let the rays of the sun fill her face. "If I am?"

Her neck hairs rose at that, and the keen sense of hurt and willpower to keep what she thought was hers bloomed inside of her. "Then I'm going to have to tell you, Chiyo-san, that I..." Ummm... "He..." How did one girl warn another off one's territory? A voice nagged at her, just say it straight out! A breath whooshed from between her lips. "I'm also interested in Mamoru, and I'm going to have to warn you." She added as some sort of back up, licking her lips nervously. "T-that I am...I'm very skilled in the art of defence." She felt as if the word 'LIAR' were stamped on her forehead, and painted bright red.

"Oh!" Thrilled, Chiyo sat up. "That's excellent! So am I. My father's guard taught me when I was little. Perhaps we could practice together some time." Her hands linked together, joyed by the thought.

A sweatdrop appeared. Okay, that idea was for the fishes. "Umm...well we won't really have time. After all, this session of camp ends tomorrow and we'll each be going to our separate homes. Where do you live by the way?"

"Oh, I live in near the city of Toshima."

"See?" she laughed. "Long ways away. Now," she said, "you and Mamoru..."

"First, Usagi-san, let me ask you something."

That caught her off guard. The easy tone, the calm smile, the statement. "Okay..."

"What's between you and Mamoru?"

"What's between..." she trailed off. Her feet started tingling, and the feeling ran up her legs to her spine. "Me and ... him?"

"It's what I asked."

"Oh..." Her feet tapped together like Dorothy in the Wizard Of Oz, and she wanted right then to close her eyes and repeat those famous words: There's no place like home. There's no place like home. But since she didn't have any ruby slippers, she'd have to do with what she had. "There's nothing between me and Mamoru," she answered honestly.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Perhaps," Chiyo said, watching the kids play jacks, "you should be asking yourself that."

"Excuse me? I-I..." What? "I don't understand."

"Seems to me that you've had your eyes on Chiba-san all week. I'm an excellent observer."

"Me? No. I don't like Mamoru like that at all." It couldn't have been that obvious. "Are you kidding? We're mortal enemies! Why, before this week, all we did was fight. Wherever we went it'd be like cats and dogs. We're famous in Juuban for that."

"Exactly. Before this week. But things have changed."

She didn't like where this was going. Yanking her fumbling hands apart, Usagi changed her position on the picnic table. "This isn't about me. This is about you and Mamoru."

"Yes. It is. But it isn't."

"What?"

"There is nothing between Mamoru-san and I, Usagi-san." Her eyes were soft. Her mouth curved up. "Never was. Nothing but friendship."

"Really?" Relief packed her, but at the last moment her spine went stiff again. "I mean, sure. I suppose that's why the two of you have been spending so much time together."

"In his case. Yes. In your case, too." At Usagi's puzzled look, Chiyo shook her head and laughed. "You don't understand me. That's all right. I wouldn't either." Leaning forwards, elbows resting on her knees, she look intently at the blonde. "It worked. Our little idea. Though I think before we even started planning it you were already hooked."

"What do you mean?" Usagi's voice was but a whisper.

"I saw it, even before he did. So I took him aside and asked him. He wanted you, Usagi. Mamoru knew he wanted you, but never knew why. Right then, that was enough for him, and because he thought that you hated him, Mamoru asked me to help. And in return, he would help me."

Her? Mamoru wanted...her? The postponed shock came all at once. She knew it in her mind, but the message hadn't seemed to reach her body. Still, he only 'wanted' her. "Help you with what?"

Chiyo took her time answer. Looking over into the trees, she simply nodded. "You will see."

Usagi accepted that, followed Chiyo's gaze. "So, he wants me."

"He did then. Now," she gave a little chuckle, "he wants something from you as well."

"He does?"

"He doesn't know it yet. Either that, or he won't accept it. What he should receive, Usagi, had been taken from him often before. As you will know," she said, and didn't wait for a response. "But I know what you have for him, and are ready to give."

"He already has it." Usagi responded wisely. It felt like a release to be able to let the emotion that welled up inside of her out, trusting another to understand. So thinking, she said, "I may be just a kid, Chiyo-san, but I love him. And I can tell this love from lust, and somehow you can see that too."

"I can." She gave no more explanation after that. Usagi didn't ask for one.

"I don't know why he's such an idiot," Usagi grumbled, smoothing out the hem of her top. "He makes fun of me, insults me, thinks lowly of me. It's rude! All he drinks is black coffee, wears that awful green blazer he likes so much, and keeps to himself while closing the rest of the world out."

"And you love those things about him."

Usagi sighed in defeat. "Yes. They're a part of him. How could I not?" Her hand dangled at the end of her knee. "How will I approach him now?" Even though Usagi was so sure of what she felt for him, the truth still remained that he only wanted her. Monday morning was proof of that, and Chiyo didn't say that her current love felt anything more. Her brows knitted. That was the problem.

Chiyo didn't answer. The kids suddenly started shrieking, and Usagi and Chiyo's attention was abruptly snapped back to reality. A growl rose from behind and the kids were staring over their counsellors' shoulders, eyes full of fear and tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Chiyo didn't answer. The kids suddenly started shrieking, and Usagi and Chiyo's attention was abruptly snapped back to reality. A growl rose from behind and the kids were staring over their counsellors' shoulders, eyes full of fear and tears.<p>

Chiyo and Usagi looked at each other before turning their heads, slowly, reluctantly, to view the source of fright. Both faces went terribly pale, froze on the spot when they saw a large cat baring his large teeth at them.

And the teeth displayed were no doubt sharp as it growled angrily at them, stalking back and forth, ready to pounce. Cat eyes were gleaming and its tongue shot out and licked its lips hungrily as it stared at them.

Usagi couldn't breathe, couldn't make a sound. Not even a peep. And then a simple whimper came out on a trembling breath and she tried to force herself to get up, to move. But her body wouldn't listen and her eyes were stuck on the animal as it stalked slowly. It was as if it were trying to catch just the right moment to kill and devour.

"Oh no..." Chiyo finally said. "I...I don't think that this is a good thing, Usagi-san."

Usagi gulped deeply, closing her open jaw and pressing her lips together. "I think we should...go..." I don't want to die, she repeated over and over in her head. Please don't let me die. Willing her hands to move, she gripped Chiyo's arm, not taking her eyes off the cat. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Panic covered her expression. Her hands came up to her hair, her head shook. "The children. Calm down the children."

"No noise." Hushing them, moving from the picnic table, stalling when the lion's ears seemed to perk at her movement, Usagi held out a hand for one of the girls and put a finger to her lips. "Don't scream. Be quiet." She held the girl to her. "Be very quiet. Do as we say."

"We have to protect the children first, Usagi."

"Right." Brushing away a single tear dripping off the girl's cheek, she slowly bent. The lion snarled. "All of you, take the path down and head back. You'll probably bump into someone from the camp. Don't run," she added quickly. "Go slow. Understand? Very slow. When you're out of sight, hurry. Tell them where we are."

Beside her was a rock. Usagi reached for it, fingered it in her hand, and prayed to God that this would work. "Okay, now. Go. Slowly." Giving them a nudge, she stood up and faced the danger. She kept the gasp lodged in her throat. It had moved closer, pawing at the ground. When the kids had started to leave, its eyes followed them, it's movement started that way.

Now or never. With shaking arms she took aim and threw the rock.

Distracted by the sudden movement the cat's eyes diverted from the children, and it snarled as the rock hit it. Usagi grabbed at Chiyo and pulled her beside her.

"Usagi, I don't think that was a very good idea." But she bent down to pick up another rock.

"No, no." Usagi shook her head, pulled Chiyo back up. Her hands clasped onto her."Don't bend. I remember, in a. in a book I read once somewhere that if you bend, the puma will think you're a four-legged animal, it's natural prey, and will attack." She swallowed the solid taste of fear. Bit her lip. "If you're going to get a rock, or a weapon, try not to bend."

"I- I don't understand."

Think! "To them, we're not standing correctly and won't look like prey." She leaned forward on the picnic table, picked up another rock on the seat. "We have to make it think we're a danger to it. Make us seem bigger. Umm..." She nudged Chiyo. "Raise your arms."

"What?"

"Please. Do it." She threw another rock, then a stick. "Back away slowly. Give it some way to escape." Her thoughts were becoming clearer and clearer as she took one step back, her legs kept straight. "Make loud noises. Yell. Fight back. Whatever you do, don't turn your back, and don't run." She picked up rocks again and again, started throwing while backing away. "It'll chase you."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

And it didn't take any more than those two words before the girls started yelling, shouting and screaming, throwing anything they could lay their hands on at the mountain animal.

* * *

><p>"They should have been back by now." Mamoru clicked his flashlight onto his belt, flapping at branch that got in his way. "It's an hour past, damnit, they should have been back."<p>

"They must have gotten lost."

"Figures. Give the Odango a map and..." He trailed off as if that explained everything.

"It may not only be Usagi-chan." He ignored Mamoru's sharp glance. "Chiyo isn't that good with maps, either."

"Well, why didn't they tell us that in the first place?"

"I thought you knew Usagi wasn't good with maps."

"But I thought Chiyo was. And you didn't tell me?" he accused. "Well that's wonderful. What if we never find them?"

A dark shadow passed over Masao's eyes, his face dropping. "Then, God have mercy, both of us are doomed."

Mamoru had learned not to bother questioning Masao on his choice of words sometimes. He had begun to think that the guy was kinda crazy, as if he were holding some sort of grudge in that he couldn't get past. Some sort of self-conflict. Shrugging off another branch, Mamoru glared. "Why didn't we just take the path?"

"I..." Masao stopped cutting a branch with his pocket-knife. "I can't say." His eyes narrowed in thought. "Oh yes. I was following you."

"I was following you."

"And look where it got us. No matter." Masao broke another twig blocking his way. "Let us get back to the path. Head West."

"I know where to go," Mamoru sighed, grabbing at his collar. The sky rumbled behind them as grey clouds took over. Lightning shot from far away. "That doesn't sound too good."

"I suggest we hurry."

Cries came from ahead of them. Sobbing and wails from what was undoubtedly the female group caught their ears and caused them to rush through the thick trees. "That's them." Mamoru told the blonde, and hoped he was right. "Something's wrong."

"Quick observation."

Darting through two pine trees Mamoru caught sight of running girls. Shouting, waving his hand as they bounded down the path, Mamoru bent down and scooped one of them up. She clung to him like a wet shirt to flesh, and her face rubbed into the curve of his shoulder. His eyes softened, but his heart turn cold with fear. Oh yeah, something was very wrong.

Their counsellors weren't present, and the two men noticed it at the same time.

Trying to soothe and be direct at the same time, he rubbed the back of the girl's neck, forcing her to face him. "Where are your counsellors? Where are Usagi and Chiyo?"

The girl only started sobbing louder, clamped her arms around his neck and hiccupped. "I want my mama! I wanna go home..."

"Where are they?" he whispered, and then asked louder.

An older one-stepped up, rubbing fists at her swollen eyes. "There was a lion. They said to come back."

"A lion?" Masao demanded, rubbing a hand at another's back. "Where?"

"We got lost." She toed the ground. "We went up really high and then a lion came out and started growling at us. Usagi-san told us to go." Tears streamed down her face. "She said they'd come after us. But they didn't. They didn't come." She began sobbing again. Try as she might, she couldn't hold it in. She was only a kid. And home had never sounded like so good. "We heard 'em screamin'."

Blind, white-hot fear coursed through his system, chilling him in the process of putting the little girl back on her feet. His stomach muscles clenched together, his heart started pounding, and his hands started shaking. He looked at Masao, and Masao looked back. The terror was raw, hard, and he didn't think he'd ever get his lungs working again when his thoughts went immediately landed on the topic of death.

"We can't leave the children," Masao reasoned.

"Then stay with them."

"No," Masao caught Mamoru's arm before he could bolt away. "We'll both go. Girls," he turned to them, pointed to the visible barn. "Another counsellor is sitting with the rest of the kids. Go there and wait. Don't move until we get back."

Mamoru had gotten a good head start, but like the lightning that was sparking in the sky, Masao was instantly beside him and running just as fast. He didn't notice when he began to follow Masao, didn't wonder how the man seemed to be choosing select turns in the trail, but could only think of Usagi.

A lion, he thought. A mountain lion. Big, dangerous, capable of killing people. God, they could be dead, he thought in heated panic. SHE could be dead. A strangled sound escaped from his throat as he pushed on. No, she couldn't be dead. He wouldn't let her be dead. He didn't notice the tears falling down his cheeks as the first drop of rain fell. He had lost two people he loved, but not her. Never her. There were still things that they had to talk about, things he had to explain. She had obligations, commitments! She just didn't let people down, not even him. Didn't she understand? She couldn't die. Not now, not without him. He needed her. He needed to be with her.

He loved her.

Her name scorched the air, and later he would realize that it came from him. Over and over he called her name through the thick storm's rage and kept rushing beside Masao, reaching farther. He loved her, and knew he would never love anyone after. It hit him like a thousand bolts, but didn't slow him down, rather it sped him up. She was his, and as long as they were together, his world would be stable, and everything would be right.

He just had to get to her first.

"Usa!" he cried, "Usa!" His voice got stronger as both men rounded another corner. "Usako! Damnit, Usako! Answer!" But the only sound that did answered him was the whistling rain and the coursing thunder.

She was afraid of thunder, he remembered. She'd come stumbling into the Arcade once, drenched in rain and hair clinging to her face like a wet animal. Her face had been so white, her eyes so wide and scared, and he hadn't been able to tell the tears from the rain. He wanted to cuddle her then, too, he realized, but obstinacy had reeled him back, giving way to insult again. The brave rabbit had cried, but tried to put up a mask of hardness just for him. He didn't want that, wanted her to cry instead. Wanted her to come and take comfort in him just as he had taken comfort in her that one dewy morning at dawn.

And now she might not be alive to do so.

He couldn't think of that now. Cutting off that line of thought he glanced up and saw two shadowy figures running in their direction.

* * *

><p>Usagi wiped at the rain, forced herself to stay calm and not cry. She had thought she heard her name called, but had attributed it to wishful thinking. Chiyo ran beside her, strong and able. Wishing she could be just as bold, she looked on, catching sight of two figures racing towards them.<p>

"Hey!" Usagi's hands shot up, waving. "Hey! Over here!"

Mimicking her, Chiyo raced forward. "Help us! Over here!" It had to be a search group. It had to be.

Gasping for breath, they both surged forward as the faces became clearer. Usagi's face brightened. "Mamoru!"

He caught her as she jumped forward, and she was immediately crushed to his chest, his face buried in her neck. He chanted her name like a prayer, vowing never to let go of her, increasing the hold of his grip and moulding their bodies together. He could feel her panting; gulping for air, and thanked every god there ever was, real or not, that she was alive. Alive in his arms.

"God," he whispered, pressing his face close and smelling her hair. "Give me a minute."

"Take your time." She was taking hers. He felt so solid and warm. His embrace felt protective and safe. At home. This was where she belonged. She felt that familiar surge of tears that she'd been holding back for the past hour coming forth, and kept her face pressed to his shoulder. "Mamo-chan," she sobbed. "I need you."

"Shh." He ran a hand through her hair to soothe her as much as him. "I'm here." She was shivering. Remembering the rain he bent down and scooped her in his arms and turned to the other couple.

Chiyo and Masao hadn't jumped into each other's arms, he noticed. Both had run to each other and came to abrupt halt just inches away from contact. They stared at each other, wistfully, and stood still, neither touching. Wasn't it curious that they seemed to want each other so much, yet stood back as if they didn't dare? Hadn't Masao only stated a few hours earlier that he wanted Chiyo? Yes, Mamoru frowned. Yes he did.

"We'd better get out of this rain," Mamoru called over the storm. "We'll freeze."

Nodding, Masao stood out of Chiyo's way, and she passed just as casually.

It was after they had gone back to the heated stables to bring the children into the main camp's cabin, not about to risk a walk to their own, that Mamoru insisted he and Usagi stay back for a while. The fear and rage in him from the previous scare was finally beginning to bubble up and rip out.

Usagi was wrapped in a flannel blanket, hot chocolate between her chilled hands, and sitting on a wooden bench. A horse was nuzzling at her neck, and she leaned her head against the animal, taking comfort. She'd seen the ice fury that still held in Mamoru's eyes, even as he was gently rubbing her arms and keeping her calm.

Now she knew what was to come.

Mamoru had started stalking back and forth. The only visions that were floating in his head now were the ones of Usagi and the Wildcat. It was ridiculous, he told himself, to be so angry at her about something she couldn't have helped. But good Lord, it was only then beginning to sink in how close she'd came to becoming the animals next meal.

Throwing rocks. Chiyo announced Usagi's brilliant idea of throwing rocks at a wild animal. Was it genius? He knew it was. Did it matter? No. He snarled. How could she have known the cat wouldn't have gobbled her right up?

That's what shook him to the core. Well, she was about to get the lecture of a life-time for making him suffer as badly as he did. And was.

"What were you thinking going against a mountain lion?" He asked, steel calm. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you? What that animal could have done? It's a miracle that you and Chiyo are still alive after facing a thing like that! And the map!" He cursed magnificently. The pitch of his voice started to rise. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't read a map? It doesn't take a genius to figure out which trail to take. How come neither of you could tell you went too far?"

She shook her head. Exhausted. She was so terribly exhausted. "We got lost," she whispered.

"Well, no kidding, Usagi! Do you know what the hell you put me through? Put the camp through?"

Her eyes shut. She couldn't find the will to fight. "I'm sorry."

"Is that going to change anything?" When she shook her head, he continued, "No. No it isn't." He kicked at the boards angrily. "There were children with you. Children!" she flinched when he took a swipe at the hay. "Girls that haven't even begun to live. What if the cat had started to run after them?" It was the best he could do. The words he so wanted to pour out to her, the fear that clutched his heart so painfully, coiled inside of him. He couldn't say why, but could only act on the need to blame. Just or not.

She felt like a child being lectured by a parent. Hated it. Despised it. Red anger bit into her vision oh so slowly. "I knew what I was doing." Her hair was in tangles, she observed faintly. Knotted. It'd be hard to get the knots out.

"And threw rocks at the mountain lion. Did you learn how to do that out of a textbook like all the rest of the things you've revealed to me? Age limits in the sixteenth century, sewing patterns, meadows." Intending to make it sound immature and unrealistic, he turned his back on her.

"Yes."

She did. God help him, he thought weakly, she took her life in her own hands by recalling information from a textbook. What if the information had been false? Did she ever think of that? Did she ever think of him when she thought of that damned book? Afraid to know the answer, he faced her and leaned his back against the wooden wall. "You did, huh? Well, congratulations, Usagi, you proved that the quality of your I.Q is in top range. Do you feel better?"

She frowned. Wasn't she supposed to? Wasn't he impressed, even a little, that she could take care of herself? Alarm set off like a bell in her head. Maybe Chiyo was wrong. Perhaps the college student had gotten his intentions mixed up. No, she couldn't have! "I-"

"So I thought." He swore again. "Do you know what the odds are of getting killed by a mountain lion?"

"Yes. Actually, a person is more likely to get hit with lightning than-"

"Don't fucking quote statistics to me." He whirled on her, grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't you understand? You could have died!" That fact would never leave his mind.

She snorted. She knew that. It was obvious enough. Usagi's fingers linked, then unlinked. The man might be attracted to her, but as far as he was showing, that was about all she meant to him. Still she pressed on with genuine curiosity. "What do you care?"

"What do I care?" Need she even ask? Christ! "What do 'I' care? You, Usagi! I care about you!"

Emotions flickered through her, filling her eyes. It was, as far as she was concerned, the right thing to say. For now. "Well, that's dandy. And wouldn't you know it, I care about you, too! So?"

"So!" He couldn't get the right words out. Couldn't say why... no, he could. He could tell her a million reasons why he loved her. But the fear of rejection was easily looming over him, and he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell her that he loved her, and hold his heart out so easily. "That's not the point! The point is you could have died!"

"I know that!" She pushed his hands away, stepped back. "I was there, remember? That's all I thought about!"

"So you attacked the animal?" It was incredible. Didn't she just hear what he said? He cared!

"Didn't we just go through that? I knew what I was doing. Text book or not, it saved my life, right?" She snorted. "What would you expect me to do? Turn around and run in fright? Of course you would expect me to do that. I'm just stupid Usagi, right? I trip on invisible cracks, make idiotic assumptions, run from wild animals. What do I know about life?"

"Don't twist my words around."

"Why not? You do it to me all the time!"

"That's not the topic of discussion, right now, Usagi." Christ, he couldn't think. Rubbing his temples he tried to force himself to calm down. "Can't I trust you with yourself?"

"I never asked for your trust," she seethed. "And I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need anybody. Most of all you." One of the biggest lies of her life was just said, and she would surely go to hell for that.

That hurt. That would have stung if he hadn't remembered the desperation in her words earlier. "You said differently an hour ago."

"Yeah, but what do I know, right?" She hugged the blanket tighter to herself. Whether it was for heat or protection, she didn't know. Was Chiyo wrong? she wondered. Could she have been lying when she told her of his affections?

"I don't think that you're stupid, Usagi."

"Just na‹ve and idiotic."

"For heaven's sake! I-"

But the door came open with a slam, and the wind rushed in with it, cooling the heated air. Another counsellor appeared, breathing heavily. "One of the kids is missing."

Both straightened. "Which one?"

"A boy. Aranzi? No...Arata."

The brat who liked to run, of course. With a sigh of aggravation, Mamoru rubbed both hands on his face. "I'll take one of the horses and look for him."

"Me too-"

He whipped around, pointed a finger at her. "You will stay put. I don't need to be looking for two lost people tonight."

"But I-"

"Usagi! Don't try me!" Opening one of the gates, he saddled a quarter horse and jumped on. "You had better be here when I get back, or I swear I'll throttle you in your sleep." Digging his heels into the horse's sides he shot out of the stables and into the turbulent night.

For some girls, their hearts would have sighed at the romantic illusion he gave as his form faded away. But Usagi was boiling at his order. The hell she would! Not even bothering to put reins and a saddle on the horse, Usagi jumped on it's back and clutched at its mane. She wasn't skilled at horseback riding, but at least she knew how to get the horse started. She rolled her eyes. "Hyah" to hell and back.

She felt the cold as the rain slapped at her, but didn't shrink back at it. She followed Mamoru up one of the trails. Determination was never her strong point, but in the last week, with her feelings rounding around and towards Mamoru, that was all she seemed to be.

The horse appeared to be determined, too. At the fork in the road the mount seemed to want to turn left, and did so. "Hey!" Usagi shouted. "No! No, stop! Go the other way. The other way!" She tried pulling at its mane, but the horse only reared up, then bolted faster. Were quarter horses supposed to go so fast? She didn't think they were. After all, they weren't racing horses. Although, she thought absently, she knew that some were put in races. And hadn't they been called Quarter Horses since they were the breed of horse that could run a quarter of a mile the fastest?

Well, this was fabulous.

"Slow down!" she screamed over the rain. "Please slow down!" she wailed, kicking at the horse's sides in an attempt to slow it down. "This was not the plan," she muttered to herself, and tightened her grip.

Mamoru was going to be furious, she thought, hiding her face from the scream of the wind. Her body started shaking to keep warm, and she curled in closer to the horse's body heat. She wondered if the man was capable of homicide.

Aw, hell.

The horse balked at a log in the middle of the path, reared up again and whinnied. With a yelp, Usagi tried with all her strength not to fall off. The idea of the horse's hooves stomping on her was not really appealing.

Changing directions, the horse ventured off the path and through the branches of trees. Ducking her head, she buried it in the horse's neck as the twigs poked and scratched at her. She cried out as a sharp branch cut at her, piercing deep. She flinched, covered her face.

And then everything stopped.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head to find herself in a large, grassy, meadow with yards of flowers and surrounding glossy green hills and pine trees standing just on the edge. The horse slowed to a trot, then stopped to bend and chew on the magnificent shine of the grass. Sliding off carefully, her hands came to rest on the mount's back. The rain slowed to a sprinkle, and when she looked up she was able to see all the stars in the sky.

The moon was a crescent that night, glowing through the clouds and the rain. And everything, everything, seemed to calm down. There was no wind, she thought, feeling her cool cheek. A minute ago there had been, the storm had been raging, but...now...

Unintentionally forgetting about her previous mission, she blinked at the angelic vision before her. "Celicia Meadow..." Usagi whispered. Mountains were spread over the tops of the trees. A smile lit her face. Well, wasn't it a coincidence that the bloody horse decided to take her to the spot she'd always dreamed of going?

Now, if only her other dream were with her.

* * *

><p>He was currently riding his 'courageous' steed back to camp. He scowled at the back of the horse's head . Damn thing jumped at the simple sight of an old maple. And there he was, rain dripping off the bangs that plastered to his face, leading the thing back to safety. Wimp. Ah well, the kid couldn't have gotten that far anyway, and at least it had stopped raining.<p>

The light at the head cabin was turned on. As soon as he came into view, Masao jumped from the step he was waiting on and headed for him.

"Mamoru!"

"I couldn't find him." Mamoru jumped off the horse.

"That's because the kid was never gone." At Mamoru's look, he shook his head, ran a hand through his messy hair. "He was hiding in the Yellow group's cabin, the little heathen. So there's no need to worry about it anymore."

"I'm going to have to chain that kid to a tree," Mamoru muttered and took the horse's reins. "Okay then. I'll put this animal back and get Usagi. Be back in a mo-"

"You won't find her there."

Mamoru stopped in his tracks, turned back. "I beg your pardon?"

"She went after you." When Mamoru cursed softly under his breath, Masao grinned in amusement. "Gotta say, when the girl's got a thought in her head, it takes more than a lot to get it out."

"You've got that right."

"You shouldn't worry about it though." Masao's eyes were soft and serene. "It stopped raining and the atmosphere is warm. She couldn't have gotten very far either."

"I'll go look for her."

"Wait." Catching up to Mamoru, Masao pressed the map in his hand. "You'll know where to find her," he told him, his tone low and quiet. Turning on his heel, he walked calmly to the cabin. On the inside, his nerves were blazing and his stomach rolled in expectation. He felt Mamoru watch him up to the minute he shut the door. Leaning back on it, he closed his eyes.

It was their last chance.

* * *

><p>Usagi had lain herself on what seemed to be a blanket. Her arms were spread out, and the grass had dried, as it never rained; yet she felt a coolness at the back of her neck, brushing against her skin. The blades of the grass was what it probably was, but she paid no mind to the thought as she rolled her head to the side. Her mount hadn't strayed as she expected. No, it simply stayed put and roamed the meadow as if it was it's destination from the start. Could horses have destinations?<p>

She breathed in. The air smelled like strawberries. Her eyes fluttered close as she reveled in the scent, fresh and real. She felt like she could stay there forever and be content. Sleep there forever like a fairytale character, and be whole.

But could she be whole? It seemed impossible without her other half, and her other half wasn't there. It hadn't occurred to her when she had started referring to Mamoru as her soul mate, but the title felt right. So insanely right. And she wondered if he had returned to the camp yet. Was he looking for her?

What if he wasn't?

What if he was?

A thumping that seemed to pound from under the ground approached. A movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned her head in time to see the man in question jump off his own steed and stand there. Her brow furrowed when he didn't move.

* * *

><p>There was something mystical about this place, but he couldn't say what. The moon was bright, brighter than any he'd seen, and the stars, Lord! He'd never seen so many. Everything had become so vivid that he was stunned at its beauty.<p>

And in the middle of it all, he saw her. Her hair was spread across the field, gold contrasting against jade. Her face was so fair against the dark of the night, the contrast vivid and outstanding. She looked fragile lying there, her serene eyes watching him, like a porcelain princess. The anger that had been building up in him the entire ride vanished. Like the sky, the storm in him had come to an abrupt stop, if only for one moment, as he started slowly towards her. An ethereal light shone down on both of them. His eyes never left hers.

And then every emotion he'd felt over that week, every feeling that he fought violently against, seemed to burst inside him, quickening his paces, and hardening his face as he stepped further into the serene meadow as if the meadow itself was the cause for his emotional break. Neither of them were done talking. Not quite yet.

"Did you know," Usagi began, turning from him and back to the sky, "that this very meadow was named after one of the seven mythological daughters of the Greek god, Atlas? Celicia is a variant of Celia, or Selena. The great god Zeus, one day transformed her into the stars of the Pleiades constellation. You can see them right now," she nodded to the sky. " That's why they call this the Celicia Meadow."

He waited a moment, because he knew she was only postponing the inevitable. But he began smoothly, casually. "Why," he ran his tongue over his teeth, "do you never listen to me?"

She started linking her fingers, then pulled them apart. "Are we going to argue?" she asked sombrely, pushing herself up and bracing herself on her elbows.

"Oh baby," he gave a ruthless laugh. "Yeah, Usagi, we're going to argue."

"We already did in the barn," she began, but he quickly cut her off.

"If you think that that was arguing, then you've seen nothing yet." He stopped the constant pacing He needed to keep himself in check, make sure he didn't spout anything irrational, the way he sometimes wanted to.

She nodded her head, but said, "I don't want to hear what you have to say. I was done with your words when you left me in the stables."

"Words are words," he spat. "Which, as they say, actions so beautifully speak louder than. And you showed that with great artistic quality today. Twice. I don't know if I should applaud or throttle you." He eyed her, his blues eyes glinting dangerously. "Though the former doesn't sound as tempting as the latter." He heaved his hands through his hair. "Damnit, Usagi, I'm so angry I don't know where to begin. A week before now? A month?" Momentum had him spinning, half-crazed with rage twined with passion. "Maybe half a year when it all began?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, you wouldn't, would you?" He shook his head. "You should never have agreed to come with me, Usagi, for both our sakes."

"On the contrary," she seethed. "I think I did exactly the right thing."

"You're too innocent for your own good." Even as she sat there, her eyes big and filled with fury, she had no idea what she was doing to his insides. Because of that, he took one step back. It was only one, but both noticed. And it represented, to Usagi, his rejection of her, and to Mamoru, his rejection of himself. Of his feelings.

The night seemed to draw darker, and the air chilled. The grass seemed to deaden, loosing its glossiness. In the shadows a movement flickered before it was gone. Silence.

"Not innocent," she corrected. "You mean na‹ve, and stupid."

"Not stupid."

"I'm not na‹ve, either." The wind that kept low and soundless swept against them in swirls, ruffling their hair and interlocking her golden strands with his ebony.

"But you have a tendency to be."

"Who doesn't?" The breeze didn't feel cool as it had a moment ago. Instead, the temperature rose with her temper. "That's just who I am, Mamoru. Some people accept it, as hard it is to believe. Motoki, my family, the girls. It doesn't seem to bother them the same way it bothers you."

"Don't bring Motoki into this, Usagi." His breath hissed between his teeth. "You said you cared for me, damnit, and I know you care for him too. It may be hard for you to understand, but a girl cannot care so equally and strongly about two men. So don't bring him into this."

"I will if I choose," she said bitingly.

"You won't, because I'm a thread away from losing it, and you caring for me just might ruin your chances with him," he threatened, bracing against a barrier he didn't want to break. "I won't wait for you, Usagi. However selfish that may be, I won't wait until you finally realize it isn't him you want. It never was."

"And never will be." How could he not see the truth when she was looking at him with everything she was feeling? Her hands felt like birds, ready to fly away. Yet they stuck in the same place, and fluttering nervously just the same. Couldn't he see? She did realize it wasn't Motoki! The pain of it was, she knew, he didn't really see the big picture himself, no matter what he said. "It's disappointing that you, yourself, didn't realize it."

"I know what I see."

"And what do you see now?" she demanded.

"I see-" Forces were pushing him, and a punch of power curled in his gut, ordering that he say it. He said nothing. He could get rid of this ongoing urge to spit that single phrase out, lock it into the little folder entitled 'Mamoru's Problems' until it went away. He repeated excuses over and over in his head: She's six years younger than you. She attends junior high. She doesn't know what she's saying. She hates you. She could never love you.

Oh God, and that, the dread of refusal against his love, had too strong of a hold on him and his heart. But knowing he didn't want her to leave, his hands came up to reach out, then stalled, pulled back. Stood.

Strain pulled at his voice, present in his tone. "Why are you doing this?"

Sincere eyes, angel blue. "You think I could feel any other way?"

"I never thought there 'was' a way."

The calm and patience that had been pressing through instantly disappeared. Nerves bundled, and an anger that she couldn't explain welled up and lashed out. But she didn't yell. Her surroundings, curiously, kept her from doing so. "Are you surprised that these feelings came from me, Mamoru? Stunned? Shocked?"

"Don't put words in-"

"I wouldn't hold it against you," she went on. "I'm nothing special. And, like I said, if it bothers you-"

"It doesn't bother me!" He whipped, fury no longer cold bulleting in his eyes and zoning in on her as he yanked her close to him. "And, by God, I'm bothered for totally different reasons." If only she knew.

"Oh, well, would you mind explaining them to me? Because I'm a bit confused." All derision and dry as a bone, her jowls barbed up and she braced herself, ready for anything he'd throw at her.

"You're making this kind of difficult."

"That's not my problem." She pushed against his chest, struggling to be released from his grasp. "You seem to see something in me that no one else can. I know more than you think I do, Mamoru, whether you like it or not."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't like it," he said, frustrated with her. With himself. He wrenched her back, nearer to his body as if to punish her, though he couldn't say for what.

"Well that's too damn bad, Mamo-"

"I don't like," he pursued, "the fact that you know more than you should. That you should feel more than you should when you haven't even lived a quarter of your life. That I know you haven't lived long enough to experience life, and still don't give a damn." He cut her off as she opened her mouth to argue further. "I don't like that the things around you have affected you. That you couldn't know happiness without-" Me. "-effort. That you know pain, and courage. And fear." He shook his head. "I don't like the thought that you were with a mountain lion, holding nothing but a stick, and could have easily had your life ripped out right then and there." Sensations were pouring into him inexorably. Everything he had been fighting to keep inside was surfacing right in front of her. But he didn't feel the panic he'd expected. Instead, relief.

Usagi could see his turmoil. Could see him standing there, his hands as tender as a lover's, yet his face thoroughly firmed. The fine lines stood out in the blaze of moonlight, and his eyes smouldered in the dark of the night. She wanted to reach up and touch it, to curve that face in her hand, but was much too afraid that she'd break the magic of the moment.

Hooking her arms around her body, her face was set to rebellious mode. "I wasn't alone, Mamoru. Chiyo was with me."

"But I wasn't." He caught her chin in his hand, took it resolutely. "I should have been."

"I don't need a knight in shining armour. And I'm not sorry that I stood up against a lion with anything but knowledge. It might not be genius chemistry, or the works of mathematics, but it's still valuable just the same. I go to school, I listen and, insanely enough, I remember interesting facts about life to help me rather than to help the school system." She bit the inside of her cheek, her fingers tingling. The gust was warm as a Chinook, wrapping around the two like a band and flowing through them like liquid warm notes curling against song.

She frowned, boring with scrutiny? into his eyes and searching for something akin to warmth. Then gazed away. "I don't get bad grades on purpose. Test anxiety, I suppose...I... it's not expected that you should believed me..."

"You should know better than that." Her feet scuffled, she watched them. A featherlike nudge of his finger tilted her face back up. " But you didn't let me finish."

"Finish?"

He couldn't resist, and placed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. When her eyes blinked in revelation his lips curved into a mild grin. "No, indeed, you shouldn't have come. If you hadn't, then I probably wouldn't be in this predicament. Or I wouldn't be sunk in it quite as soon." His hand came up, traced the outline of her face, ran down the length of if. "I meant it when I said I cared, Usagi, and that I couldn't stand the thought of you feeling all the horrible sensations you felt today, yesterday, every day of your life. Even more so, I don't like the thought that you know what another's caress feels like, what an intimate touch is like, what," his finger ran over the shape of her lips, "a kiss tastes like."

They trembled under his fingers. Her body was frozen in place as he traced them, never taking his eyes from hers. "No..."

"No what?" he whispered, because the atmosphere seemed to call for a lowered voice. Above both of them, the moon seemed to glow brighter, the stars twinkling brightly against the sky.

"No I...I've never..." She licked her lips, noticed his eyes follow the movement. "I don't know what a kiss tastes like."

It was his turn to be surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

"Of course not. No. Why would I joke?"

She didn't see it before, he remembered, and she didn't see it now. His knuckles grazed her skin, and he replaced them with his mouth. "Their eyes follow you everywhere you go, you know."

Her eyes had closed. "Who's?"

"The men of our good city." She smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He wondered if she tasted the same. "It's always made me want to kill them for looking at you."

Her hands came up to grab at his shirt as a vivid skirt of thrill waved through her. "Why would they look at me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked, pulling back a bit. "Beautiful, gorgeous. Stars for eyes, rose petals for lips." He pecked her nose. "The nose of a fairy. The face of an angel."

She didn't believe him. He was joking. He wanted something from her and was trying to get it through flattery. Still, she didn't ease away. "Me?"

"You're the only one I've been watching."

"I-" She had to clear her thoughts. "No, you must be mistaken. You didn't like me."

"I didn't?"

"No. You teased me, you goaded me. I annoy you to no ends. You've said it before. You were reluctant to even let me come with you."

"You didn't want to come with me." He pointed out.

Usagi's hands rose to her temples, massaging, and she stepped back. "I did. Inside, I did. But I didn't say so because I...I wasn't supposed to. It'd have ruined everything, and I'd have lost any chances with you." He would have thought she'd just had some childhood crush on him, and probably would have avoided her at all costs.

Confused, he held up a hand. "You said I owed you."

"And I still say that," she said. Her back straightened, as she stood not a foot's length away from him. "I came with you, I helped you, and I've given you all that I am. You must know that." What was this sensation she felt surrounding her, she wondered honestly, and where was it coming from? "In all my life I haven't felt more selfish than I do right now, when I tell you that you've given me nothing in return."

"I've told you-"

"It's not enough." Her eyes were swiftly brutal as they stared upon him. She took another step back, and the moon dimmed. "You've told me I'm beautiful. You said you've wanted me. That you care. And I've given-I'm giving right now." Her stance was challenging though the quakes in her were full of foreboding and potential weep. "Give me something back."

"Usa..." That single thread of emotion was fighting free and past his defences. The area stipulated it, alarm discarded it. It was a war struggling to an only one way victory. "What do you want?"

Her voice was so unexpectedly sad, full of melancholy and misery. If he still couldn't love her... "If you can't figure that out, Mamoru-san, then we shouldn't even be here in the first place."

She was pulling away. Even though she didn't move, he could feel her pulling away from him. No, she wouldn't. He wouldn't let her. He reached out blindly for her hand, caught it. "I would do anything for you, Usa. Now, forever. I would kill for you, die for you, do anything just to see you smile for me. Anything."

He was saying all the right words, she thought sorrowfully, except one. Bitterness rose in her throat as the sky's luminosity seemed to weaken out, and the wind seemed to stop dancing, and the grass stopped swaying for it. "Why?" she demanded, tugging away, ready to stalk away from him, and the pain he was throwing at her. "Because you 'care'?" The word, unlike before, just wasn't enough anymore.

"No." He didn't move after her. "Because I love you."

And the world stopped revolving, her heart stopped thrashing, her breath stopped gasping. All that was left were the sounds of crickets chirping, and the rush of blood pounding in her ears. There were no words she could say that would explain the bevy of bliss dispersing and settling in her, so much that her heart almost burst. But her face was unruffled and tranquil.

It was out. The words were out and he couldn't take them back. Now all that was left was her, and whatever she would take in return. "That's all I have in me, Usako." His jaw squared, wishing it to remain sturdy. "Take it, and me. And I'll try and make it up to you for the rest of our lives."

Usagi moved forward. Most girls might have blushed, fluttered, fumbled with the words, and wondered if this was the right thing to do. She was certain it was, and couldn't have been more. Holding his gaze, she said, "You love me?" because she'd wanted to say it since the first day she'd met him.

"More than anything I've ever loved, and ever will love. It's a wonder why you couldn't see it whenever you looked at me, I felt like my heart was in my eyes the whole time. Even when you weren't around, you were always in me. My thoughts, my senses." When she remained silent, a perturbed lungful of air exhaled sharply from his mouth. "I'd give you every star in the sky if I could, you know that. And I guess it'll take me that amount of time to prove it."

"You already have."

She didn't question it, though surely in the future she would. But now, where she should have trembled, she couldn't. Run away -she wouldn't. Doubted, she didn't. Her arms opened for him, and he didn't waste time pulling her brusquely against him, much the same way he did earlier that day when he had found her in the rain. He wouldn't let go, he vowed silently, pressing his lips to her throat. He wouldn't risk even releasing her for one instant.

She clung to him just as tightly, buried her face in his throat and reveled in the protective embrace. "You're supposed to be angry."

"You're the only person who could make me angry out of fear."

Her fingers tangled in the ends of his ebony hair. "Fear?"

"It'll take me this lifetime just to get the image of you running to me in terror out of my head." His arms grasped harder, his cheek rubbed against hers. "God, Usako, I thought you were dead." His voice became rough and hoarse. "I thought you were dead, and I'd never see you again."

To soothe him as much as her, she stroked the back of his neck. It was easy, she realized, to understand his irrational behaviour when it came from that sort of fear. The cold, blind kind. "I'm okay. We're okay."

They both sunk to their knees, still tight in the embrace. His hands came up to frame her face as he pulled away. He carefully watched her, brushed her bangs from forehead, words clogging in his throat. After everything she still looked as sweet as candy and innocent as a rose-with hidden thorns, he knew now. His head dipped down, his eyes flicking to her lips, and she nudged closer to him. They'd both been waiting for this moment. She humbled him, he thought, to offer him what she had offered no other. And that alone gave him a quiet burst of outstanding pleasure, to be the first, and the only-he would make sure of that-to take from her lips.

His mouth moved in, inches from hers. His eyes were grave and open, watching her watch him. He released on hand to wrap around her waist as he moved her up against him, bending lower and angling his mouth. There was never a finer moment, he knew. Still, he didn't lay his lips on hers. "Tell me, Usako," he whispered, his lips brushing against hers. "Please tell me."

Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, her face tilting into the hand that was held to hers, and she knew that at that moment, there wouldn't be anyone else. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she breathed. "I'm gonna love you forever."

He closed the gap. Not fast as he'd wanted before, not rough like he imagined so many times, but sweet and slow like he'd always waited to do his entire life. His lips brushed hers, rubbed, then shaped them with a flick of his tongue, watching her as he took small, smooth kisses. He watched her eyes flutter closed, holding his breath, and when the first tremor passed through he slowly, slowly, took her mouth in a long, lingering, kiss and let himself sink.

She pressed against him, her arms wrapping around his neck. She'd wanted this, and finally had it. And now that she did, it was more than she had ever dreamed about. He was sweet to the touch, chocolate in taste, and absolutely melting. Too enraptured in him, she didn't hear her own moan move throatily from her, opening her lips to his and inviting him in.

Bit by bit, he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding over hers. His hand pressed to the small of her back when he changed the angle of the kiss, dipped deeper and lowered them both to the glossy ground. She wore no make-up, he knew, and yet her lips tasted like strawberries, and her scent was tinted with vanilla. He groaned into the kiss, bringing them both deeper into the heated embrace. They were sinking, and neither cared, never wanting to let go. For here she was, at last, in the circle of his arms, giving herself to him, holding on just as tight. And he couldn't find it in himself to let go.

His name sighed from her lips, her hands moving up to his hair. Was she dreaming? No. She couldn't be. She'd never felt a million emotions, so powerful, fall into one. It was much too real to be a dream.

He brought their long, fervent kiss into leisurely, minute brushes of the lips. However unwilling, he had to reel back before he drowned. That would be, he knew with a sly grin, for another time. When they had all the time in the world. And since forever would be a long time, why rush?

Usagi's cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, as she looked up at him. "I never knew a kiss could feel like that," she said breathlessly.

He brought them both down to lie back on the grass. "It gets better," he told her. "No matter what, no matter how many fights we have, it'll only get better from here."

"Promise?"

"Of course." He grinned. "Have I ever steered you wrong?" At the look she gave he shook his head. His face turned boyish, his smile sheepish, and he rolled them over so he pinned her beneath him again. "Don't say a word."

As his mouth covered hers warmly again, fingers linking together, not another word was said. Overhead the seven mythological daughters of Atlas gleamed in the night's sky so vividly that the whole world seemed to glance up, just once, in that instant and, in some way, felt everything click into place. And so the moon gave off its powerful aura, and the lines of time settled together.

And in the distance, two spirits watched. Souls finally joined.

* * *

><p>"I gotta say," Usagi stretched her hands overhead, cocked her head to the side to bend out an ache. "I'm happy to be going home." For one, there was more ice cream there.<p>

Mamoru threw their suitcases into the back of his cruiser. "Gotta say," he winked, tanned face simply glowing, "So am I. All those days, all those kids, all that noise..."

She let her arms fall to her side. "Don't you like kids?"

"Hell, sure I do. I hope some day to have a whole pack of 'em." The look he gave her sent shivers running up and down her back pleasingly. "But I don't think I'm ready for the responsibility right now." Wiping at his brow, tilting his head up to glare back at the sun, he asked, "And yourself?" He already knew what the answer would be.

Her features softened. "I can't wait until I have my own child."

Right on the money, he thought to himself. But said, "I thought you didn't want to have children," he stuck his tongue in his cheek, "after that traumatizing movie you were reduced to see."

Oh...yeah... "Well..." She blushed, her hands moving behind her back nervously. "I think that since I'd be married, and older, and I'd love the guy, I could grin and bear it."

"Oh yeah?" He strolled over, sliding his hands down her torso and resting on her hips. "Love the guy, hmm?"

"Uh huh." She had to bend her head back a bit to stare up at him. Her hands rested on his arms. "That's right. Truly, madly, deeply."

"Ah..." He subtly nudged her closer. He inclined, pressed his lips to the curve under her jaw. "I wouldn't happen to know this guy, would I?"

"You just might..." Her hands came up and tangled in that glorious midnight hair of his. "I think you're deeply acquainted with the man."

His lips skimmed up over her jaw, taking little nibbling bites. There was the spot right by her ear that he favoured, and tasted, enjoying the visible shudder of pleasure. "Have a description?"

"Well," If he kept doing that, she'd most likely embarrass them both and give a very detailed and graphic description. "He's tall."

"Mhmm..."

"Handsome. Strong features, masculine qualities." Usagi moved against him, anticipating. "Silk hair, comely build. The best looking guy in all the world. The one thing that drives me crazy about him is..." Her hands came down to his face, feeling around the defined lines. Still, after the time they'd spent together in the last twenty-four hours, she couldn't believe that she was his. Raising herself on her toes, she moved her mouth a breath away from his ear. "He works behind a counter in a parlour."

He was sinking into that silky, fine dusk of dreams, and would have gone down with the ship if not for that one moment his mind processed. Jerking back, he looked down at her. "Parlour?"

Jumping back like a bunny, she grinned evilly and shrugged with mock chastity. "I'm a sucker for blondes."

His eyes narrowed, those strong features clenching together. He curled his finger at her. "Usako," he started, "why don't you come here a moment."

She inched back. "Oh! Did I say something wrong?"

"Come here and say that again."

She breathed in, her eyes rolling up, amusement swimming through them. "Well, if you really want me to-eep!" She was caught between the car and his body, her hands coming up and falling on his open shirt. Flesh met flesh. Lips met lips. Crushed against him, she didn't jump as she once imagined she would. The violence of this kiss was, she grinned, too much too resist.

His tongue teased her, his teeth and mouth driving her over. Her hands were doing crazy things to him, but he knew better than anyone else what could happen when your memory started to fog the way his did, and your blood cheerfully drained from your head and straight to your loins, just like this moment. He was about to drown fast.

So, playing the game, he rested his hands on her shoulders and pulled back, but kept his mouth light and firm on hers. "So," he continued, not breaking contact, "you're into blonde's, hmmm? Into Motoki?"

"Hmmm...what?"

"Motoki. You know, the guy behind the counter."

"Oh...umm..." Just give me a minute. "He..." Her lips bowed downwards. "Who?"

He gave a small chortle. "That's all the answer I need," he told her, and kissed her again.

She took a chance, daring and curious at the same time, and nudged his lips open again with her tongue. When she felt his tightly muscled stomach quiver against her hand, she snapped it back, surprised.

But, carefully, he brought it back, raising his hand to her cheek, and tilted his head for a better taste. "Just a minute..."

"'Kay." She was loosing consciousness fast, and didn't seem to mind. "Did you say bye to Masao and Chiyo for me?"

When he gave her space to breathe, he said, "I thought you did."

"No." She stepped back when he gallantly opened the passenger door for her. "I didn't seem them. And the lunch lady looked at me as if I were crazy when I asked where they were."

He braced himself on the black interior. Concerned, his hand absently roamed through her feather-soft hair. "No kidding..." Wasn't it strange that the head camp counsellor looked at him the same way, too? Making a mental note to think on it later, he twirled a strand around her finger.

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?"

"Your parents aren't coming back until next week, right?"

"Mhmm. I'm staying at Rei's this week." She beamed. "Sleep over party!"

Happiness was contagious, and the excitement spilled through her and into him. Leaning down, he gave her a butterfly kiss. "Well, seeing how that is, I was thinking..."

Not too far off, two transparent figures stood, ghostly smiles lighting their faces. "Do you think they'll ever figure it out?"

Masao stroked a hand down Chiyo's face. "Perhaps one day, my sweet. After all, they've a lifetime to figure it out."

And, as they say, they lived happily ever after. After all, all's well that ends well. Don't you think?


End file.
